Unfinished Buisness
by Sharon10
Summary: An encounter with a waitress in vienam rendered Bo Buchanan unable to Love anyone. Then he became engaed to a woman he met in a storm. So what happens when the only woman he ever gave his heart to walks back into his life nearly 3o years later(B&N) Comple
1. Unfinished Buisness Prologue

Unfinished Buisness- Prologue  
  
Scene: A Cafe in Vietnam somewhere in the 60's.  
  
  
  
  
  
She was staring out the window of the Cafe as the war raged on around her. She had already lost her brother and with every gun shot she wondered who else would be killed. Her big sister was downtown at the hospital helping out with the soldiers who were brought in every five minutes. She always knew that Susanna would make a wonderful nurse and today she was doing just that as millions lost their lives in a battle she still couldn't quite grasp. And yet here she was... serving apple pie and coffee to soldiers who aren't sure if they will live to see another sunrise. Somehow she felt like it was wrong to be here when her father and sister were out there doing something important... but every time she saw the smile of a soldier light up the cafe she was sure she was doing the right thing. Especially when one soldier in particular graced the steps of her grandmother's cafe. She liked to call him Blue eyes because she could see right through his crystal blue eyes like they were the window's to her soul.   
  
Two days past eighteen  
  
He was waiting for the bus in his army green  
  
Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
  
Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair  
  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
  
And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
  
And talking to me,  
  
I'm feeling a little low  
  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go  
  
  
  
She watched him walk into the Cafe like his life depended on it and for the first time in her 18 years on earth she truly belived that it was possible to fall head over heels with just one look. She caught herself staring at him with that goofy grin on her face as she remembered everything her parent's had always told her about love. Why was it that she couldn't believe it until now? Her parent's were the classic example of how a love story should be. They had always told her that when you see the love of your life across the room that time would just stop. And though she had denied it a thousand times before, looking at the soldier acoss the room for the first time told her they were right. She couldn't see anyone else at the moment. All she saw was how much she wanted to help him. She grabbed a plate of apple pie and headed in his direction.   
  
Nora: Excuse me sir?  
  
He looked up from his coffee and noticed that he was staring into the eyes of an angel. She just gave him a smile and sat down across from him.   
  
Nora: I couldn't help but notice the way you looked when you walked in here...   
  
( He was still staring at her, trying to get a feel for her. )  
  
I realize that this may be none of my buisness but I have to ask. Did you lose someone you love in the war? You had the same look on your face that I had when I realized that my brother was dead. Are you ok?   
  
He paused momentarily as he looked at the woman sitting across from him. Nobody had ever tried to reach out to him before. Now here she was... like an angel... wanting to help him cope with a loss she obviously undestood all to well.   
  
Bo: Would you mind taking a walk with me? I kind of feel like I'm losing my perspective. I could really use someone to talk to.   
  
There was another breif pause as Nora stared into his eyes and saw the pain hidden behind them. How could she say anything else?  
  
Nora: I'm off in an hour. Do you think you could wait that long?  
  
Bo: With eyes like yours, I'd wait forever.  
  
  
  
So they went down and they sat on the pier  
  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
  
I got no one to send a letter to  
  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you  
  
  
  
An hour later they walked down by the pier and watched the boats go by. All around them there was gunfire and broken peices. Neither one of them said anything for a while; they just stood there trying to absorb everything that was happening in the moment. Finally the silence was broken.   
  
Nora: You know... My brother always wanted to be a captain. It's too bad he'll never live his dream out.   
  
Bo: I'm sorry you lost him. You must of loved him very much.   
  
Nora: I did. He was always protecting me. We were very close. I miss him so much already.   
  
Bo: What was his name? Maybe I knew him. It's not much but maybe I could tell you something that he said during his final moments on earth. I mean if you want to know?  
  
Nora smiled at him as she tried to wipe the tears from her face.   
  
Nora: Yeah. I think I would want to know. (Pause) His name was Matthew.   
  
Bo: Matthew Hannen?   
  
Nora: Yeah. Do you know him?  
  
Bo: Yeah I know him. Very well in fact. He was my best friend.   
  
Nora looked at him in shock.   
  
Nora: So... So when you came in the Cafe...   
  
Bo: It was about him. I had just witnessed his slaying a couple days before and I was having a hard time keeping my focus. He saved my life that night. I'm just sorry he lost his in the process.   
  
Nora: Yeah, me too. (Pause) Did he say anything about me?   
  
Bo: Yeah. He said " tell my sisters that I love them and I'm sorry for leaving them. Tell Mom and Dad not to worry about me because I'm at peace now. Tell them I love them too. And if you make it out of here alive tell Nora to take care of Fluffy."   
  
She put her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle a laugh.   
  
Bo: I take it you would be Nora.   
  
Nora: Guilty.   
  
Bo: And Fluffy? Who's Fluffy?  
  
Nora: Fluffy's our Bunny. Mine and Matthew's. Susanna wanted nothing to do with it but Matthew and I fell in love with her at first sight. She's going to miss him too.   
  
Bo: Well he loved you a lot Nora. He talked about you all the time.   
  
Nora: Thanks for telling me that. It helps to know he died being the hero he always was. I'm just sorry you lost him too. You must be Bo.   
  
Bo: That I am.  
  
Nora: Well then I'm pleased to meet you finally. My brother spoke highly of you.   
  
Bo: That's good to know. (Pause) Would you mind coming back to the hotel? I have some of Matthew's things you might want.   
  
Nora: Sure. I'd love to.   
  
I cried  
  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
  
Too young for him they told her  
  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
  
Our love will never end  
  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
  
A soldier's coming home  
  
After they entered the messy hotel room they both tried to avoid the akwardness between them. She sat down on the bed as Bo went to retrieve the items. He gave her a peice of string that he found on the battle field that he said was his lucky charm; a record of some of his favoraite music and a glow in the dark Condom. They both started to laugh.   
  
Nora: Matthew always liked to be prepared. He had a girlfriend waiting for him back home. Poor Angela. She's going to be devastated. (Pause) What am I going to do with this stuff? It's not like I can use it for my own use. We don't even listen to the same music.   
  
She threw it in a pile on the floor as he sat down next to her. He took her hand in his.   
  
Bo: Your a beautiful Woman Nora Hanen. I'm sure someday you'll use THIS. ( He was holding up the condom)  
  
Nora: Oh you think so huh?  
  
Bo: I know so. Any man would be lucky to have you in their life. You just wait and see.  
  
Nora: I think I'm going to hold you to that.   
  
Bo: Good.   
  
He reached over and turned on the radio.   
  
Bo: Would you like to dance?  
  
She paused only momentarily. She knew that in her head she should probably turn and run. But her heart was telling her to stay and she had always listened to her heart in the past. Why should she stop now?  
  
Nora: I would love to.   
  
So the letters came from an army camp  
  
In California then Vietnam  
  
And he told her of his heart  
  
It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of  
  
He said when it's getting kinda rough over here  
  
I think of that day sittin' down at the pier  
  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
  
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile  
  
  
  
He took her hand and led her across the dance floor. They were both amazed at how well the other could move and it made them feel more comfortable with each other. They found out a lot about each other that night but mostly about how well they fit together. When the song ended they stood there speechless, as they gazed into each other's eyes. They didn't have to speak another word; they knew where they'd end up. He pulled her closer to him until their lips were softly brushing against each other.   
  
  
  
I cried  
  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
  
Too young for him they told her  
  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
  
Our love will never end  
  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
  
A soldier's coming home  
  
As their kiss began to deepen he backed her up against the wall as she lifted herself into his arms with a jump. She kissed him again as she went for the buttons on his army uniform. After his shirt went in a pile on the floor, she began to trail kisses around his bare chest. He carried her to the bed where he pulled out the Condom where she had left it. She stared at him in amzement.   
  
Bo: Are you sure about this?  
  
Nora: I've never been more sure.   
  
Bo: Ok then... I'll be right back.   
  
He dissapeared into the bathroom. When he got back she was lying in his bed wearing nothing but her bra and underwear. She came out from under the sheets and grabbed him hugerily. They kissed more passionately this time as Nora removed the rest of his clothing. She stared at him in amazement as she saw the battle scars for the first time. She kissed them as he was letting her know he enjoyed every second of the attention she was giving him.   
  
Nora: You like that huh? Well how about this? She ran her hands down his body. She was driving him crazy with desire.   
  
Nora: I'm going to make all your pain dissapear blue eyes.   
  
Bo: You already are.   
  
Nora: Then make love to me...  
  
He took her in his arms as he unsnapped her bra. Now it was his turn to satisfy her. He showed her all the places she had never gone before when they made their way inside each other for the first time. She had lost her virginity that night to a man who would forever be her soulmate. And after making love for hours on end, she enjoyed the security it brought to be lying in his arms. She was a fool for believing they could ever have more than that.   
  
One Friday night at a football game  
  
The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang  
  
A man said folks would you bow your heads  
  
For a list of local Vietnam dead  
  
Crying all alone under the stands  
  
Was a piccolo player in the marching band  
  
And one name read and nobody really cared  
  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair  
  
After she left him with nothing but her class ring that morning, she took his cross and hopped on the first plane out of town. How could she promise him anything more than heartache? She knew she was damaged goods. She had learned that the hard way. Her last boyfriend had beaten her. The one before that had broughten her down with insults. And this time there was so much more at stake. She had actually loved the guy enough to give him everything. She still wondered how she could have been careless enough to sleep with him when she knew they had no future. Never mind the fact that she was no good for him. There was always the war to consider. How could she even know whether he would be here tomorrow? She didn't think she could go through that. No she knew she couldn't. She wasn't like her mother. She couldn't put her heart on the line and love him when she could lose him in the next five minutes. She would never survive. Better to get out while she still had the chance. With her pen in her shaky hands she wrote the words she never could say face to face.   
  
Dear Blue Eyes,   
  
Last night was a blast. You were amazing in every way. I just don't want you to get the   
  
wrong idea. There's no future for us. I'm writing this letter on my way out of town so don't   
  
try to follow me. Concentrate on the war Blue Eyes. That's where your needed. Thanks for the   
  
wonderful ride. I will never forget what you did for me last night but that's all it is.   
  
I'll never be able to love you. Goodbye my blue eyed soldier. I'll always remember our night   
  
of splendor.   
  
Red.  
  
she dropped the pen and sealed it. It would be better this way she told herself as she wiped the tears from her eyes. This way no one gets hurt.   
  
  
  
I cried  
  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
  
Too young for him they told her  
  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
  
Our love will never end  
  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
  
A soldier's coming home  
  
She was glad she wasn't around when Bo received the letter. She knew she would of went to peices. Still, she wanted to know he'd be ok so she had her sister deliver the letter. Susanna was hesitant at first, but after she realized how much her sister loved him she agreed. After she handed him the letter she watched him go to peices. She wanted to tell her sisters soldier that it was all a lie but she couldn't break the promise she had made. Instead she just hugged him. And when she left, she knew he would never be the same again.   
  
He sat in the dark room where not too long ago he had shared it with Nora. He had been so sure they had something special so how could she had broken his heart so completely with just a few words. He had sworn off love from this moment on as he put his head in his hands and cried. He never believed in love at first sight until her. Now he'd never believe in love again. He ripped the letter up and tore the chain that held her class ring off of his neck. A few hours later he decided to keep it as a reminder of why he would never give his heart away again and put it in his pocket. Afterwards, he took a cold shower and drank a lot of burbon. Then he went to bed.   
  
Nora was sitting in the library trying to keep herself from crying when susanna showed up.   
  
Nora: What are you doing here suze? Your supposed to be in Vietnam?  
  
Susanna: This is wrong Nora. This is so wrong.   
  
Nora: Is he ok?  
  
Susanna: What do you think Nora? He went to peices.   
  
Nora: I'm sorry Suze. This is the way it has to be.   
  
Susanna: Why? Because your afraid? Dam it Nora... why do you always have to be such a dam coward.   
  
Nora: I'm not a coward Suze. I just don't want to hurt him.  
  
Susanna: So you what? Run away... that's a coward in my book.   
  
Nora: Someday he'll see this is for the best.  
  
Susanna: I doubt it. Dam it Nora, your so convinced that your going to hurt him that you sacrafice yourself to do it. My God Nora... No one knows how much time we have. You could lose him tomorrow and then where would you be... Safe. Is that what you really want? Do you want to live yoir life knowing your protecting yourself? Or do you want Love? Because no matter what you do you could still lose it all. No one knows for sure sweetie. You just have to live every day as if it might be your last.   
  
  
  
  
  
I cried  
  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
  
Too young for him they told her  
  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
  
Our love will never end  
  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
  
A soldier's coming home  
  
As the years flew by Bo began to forget about Nora in his own way. He got involved with one woman after the other but never could commit. Every now and then he would remember the day he had spent with her and his eyes would grow dark and cold. The minute a woman would say those three little words to him he would be out of there like the place was on fire. No one could quite understand why but everyone kind of guessed it had something to do with a woman he met during the war because he was never the same after he came back. He had lost his passion for life. He wondered if he'd ever stop loving her.  
  
Nora, on the other hand, continued to live the lie she had started without looking back. She enrolled in college and took up with a man who agreed to help her raise the baby she was carrying. But after she miscarried she lost her will to live and nearly took her own life. She changed majors and even took up with a new guy. Eventually she married and had a daughter she named Rachel. But her marriage ended in divorce and she was just as lost as ever. She still cried herself to sleep every night and only susanna knew the reason why. She had never told anyone about the man she had loved and left in one day and she was beginning to wonder why. She needed the support right now because she was losing control of her life. She wondered if she'd ever stop loving him. 


	2. Unfinished Buisness Part 1

Unfinished Buisness- Part 1  
  
It was 30 years to the day that Nora had left him and Bo was now engaged to be married. Everyone had thought the man who was now the comishioner of police had finally let go of the past but in reality he was simply trying to convince himself that there was life after Nora. After he found a badly injured woman during the storm of the century 6 months ago, he took her back to his place and nursed her back to health. They started seeing each other soon after and now here they were engaged. He still wondered if he'd ever be able to marry without thinking of Nora but he knew he had to try. He picked up the ring and headed out to the lake to get rid of it. That was when he saw her leaning out against the railing. She turned around when she heard him call her name.  
  
Nora: Hello Bo.   
  
He walked slowly towards her and tried to control the tears that welled in his eyes. He breathed in slowly before deciding to continue. He had to deal with this one way or another.  
  
Bo: Hello Nora. ( Their eyes met and for a moment it was as if time stood still)  
  
Nora: I hear your engaged. I guess congradulations are an order.  
  
Bo: Thanks. (pause) What about you? I hear you're one of the best FBI agents around. You really did well for yourself. I always knew you would.  
  
Nora: You did? Bo, we didn't know each other for that long. We shared one day and one night together.   
  
Bo: But I knew you better in those moments then I ever knew anyone else. I always knew you could do anything you wanted. Is that why you're here? Is there some case your working on?  
  
Nora: The Music Box Murders. Me and John McBain have beens summoned to help find this psychopath.   
  
Bo: Then I guess we'll be working together. I'm now the comishioner of police.   
  
Nora(Pausing): Congradulations. I always knew you'd make it big too. You made me feel like I'd known you forever. I thank you for that.   
  
(They paused as their eyes met)  
  
Bo: So did you find another victim or something?  
  
Nora: Sure did. Her name was Jen Rappaport. Her body was found in one of the dumpsters a few miles from here? Did you know her?  
  
Bo: Never heard of her. You sure you got the right name?  
  
Nora: Yep. I guess we'll just write this off as another Jane doe huh?  
  
Bo: Sounds good to me. unless someone has reported her missing there is no way we could possibly know where her family is. I guess she'll just get whatever the state wants to pay for a burrial.  
  
Nora: Which is nothing .  
  
Bo: Ok. So I'll give her a burial. Everyone deserves at least that much.   
  
Nora: Your a good man Bo Buchanan. Not too many people would do that.  
  
Bo: yeah. Well I hate that this psycho is running around.   
  
Nora: me too. I guess I better get going. I got to find John and tell him the news.   
  
Bo: well you might want to come with me. He's my fiance sister and my neices husband.  
  
Nora: Well what do you know? It really is a small world. Lets go.   
  
The minute they walk in, tensions run high.   
  
Nora: Hello John. Did you hear the news yet?  
  
John: Another Murder.   
  
She shakes her head.   
  
John: Oh Nora, what are we going to do now? the numbers are getting higher and higher.   
  
Nora: I know. And I hate it. We've got to do something NOW.  
  
Before they had a chance to say anything further Sarah hauled off and slapped her.  
  
Sarah: YOU BITCH.   
  
To BE Continued 


	3. Unfinished Buisness Part 2

Un finished Buisness- Part 2  
  
She found herself staring at the clock in an attempt to ignore the iciness between them. She didn't want to be here. in fact, under ordinary circumstances, she would want to be anywhere BUT here. But these weren't ordinary circumstances, and she HAD to be here. She wiped the tears that fell from her face and turned to face her nemesis.   
  
Nora: I... I don't know what you think you know, but I can assure you that it's not what you think. I never wanted any of this to happen.   
  
Sarah: Oh REALLY! Does that mean you DIDN'T get my brother shot? ( She gave her a blank stare and started crying even harder. Bo was obviously getting annoyed.)  
  
Bo: Sarah, STOP IT. Why can't you just leave her alone?  
  
Sarah(getting annoyed right back): I should have known you'd take her side. You ALWAYS take her side.   
  
Bo: Sarah come on. This is ridiculous.   
  
Nora: It's Ok Bo. Really. I did get John Shot. And I'm terribly sorry for all of it.   
  
Sarah: Does that include trying to take Bo away from me?  
  
Nora: I don't know what your talking about. Bo and I are old friends.  
  
Sarah: Oh Come on, your much more than that. You had an affair. I just want to know how long it's going to be before you try to pick up right where you left off?  
  
Nora: You know what? As Usual, you don't know a dam thing.   
  
Sarah: I know more you think. I know your lusting after my fiance.   
  
Nora: Just leave me the hell alone.   
  
  
  
And with that she ran out of the room crying. Bo turned to look at his fiance.   
  
Bo: ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? I mean are you REALLY happy now? LOOK AT HER SARAH? YOU'VE MADE HER CRY. I HOPE YOUR REAL PROUD OF YOURSELF. BECAUSE RIGHT NOW... I CAN BARELY STAND TO LOOK AT YOU.   
  
After he ran out the door after her, Sarah was met with the rage of her brother.   
  
John: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? You KNOW it was an accident. Why the hell did you bring all this up. Don't you have one shred of decency left?   
  
Sarah: I don't see what the big deal is? You both act like she can walk on water. For Gods sake John, she left you there to die.   
  
John: No Sarah, she didn't.   
  
Sarah: What are you talking about? Of course she did.  
  
John: No. She was hysterical Sarah. She was almost Raped that night. If I hadn't goten there when I did she would have been killed. But she was shot too. she didn't feel it because she went into shock. The next thing any of us knew, she was being dragged away by The FBI. She had to go into hiding for almost 5 years before the coast was clear. I helped her.   
  
Natalie(To John): Were you in love with her John?  
  
John(Pausing): Yes Natalie. I never told you because quite frankly it didn't matter. She never returned my feelings.   
  
Natalie: She didn't?  
  
John: No. It was ALWAYS about Bo. She hated that she left him behind. But she was so afraid she'd hurt him.   
  
Natalie: But that's crazy.  
  
John: I know. And I tried to convince her otherwise but nothing worked. I loved her for a long time afterwards... even after she dumped me. That is, until I met you. I want you to know that my feelings for Nora are over. I care about her Ok. I'll always care about her. But only as a friend and buisness partner.   
  
Natalie: That's good enough for me.  
  
(They kiss)  
  
John(To Sarah): I want you to think long and hard about what you've done Sarah. You totally reduced her to tears over something you didn't know the first thing about. If you keep it up, then you WILL lose your fiance.   
  
Sarah: I already have... To that tramp.   
  
John(A little annoyed): No Sarah. You haven't. Bo agreed to marry YOU didn't he? He would of went home with YOU if you hadn't totally screwed Nora over. But if you keep it up your going to lose him ... and it's not going to be because of Nora. It will be because of you. (To Natalie) Come on sweetheart. I'll take you home before I have to get to the office.   
  
Natalie: Sounds good.   
  
John(to Sarah): Don't do anything stupid. And for Gods sake, STAY AWAY FROM NORA.   
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Bo chased Nora halfway down the road in the rain. She was trying to get away from him and he wasn't going to let her off that easy. Eventually he caught up with her in some run down stables not far from the house.   
  
Bo: What the hell is wrong with you Nora? Didn't you hear me calling your name?  
  
She could only manage to wisper his name before she jammed her fists into his stoamch over and over again.   
  
Nora: You bastard. You freak!!Bastard.   
  
She was angry. That much he could tell. What he couldn't figure out is why. He had only wanted to make sure she was ok. It wasn't like he was asking her to make some lifelong commitment.  
  
Nora(Now hysterical): DAM IT BO. I TRUSTED YOU. YOU KNEW I DIDN'T WANT THE WORLD TO KNOW ABOUT US. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND TELL SARAH? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL HER ANYTHING ABOUT ME? WHY?  
  
He could see the tears falling from her face. Now he understood. She wasn't angry because he followed her. She was angry because he brought everything up again. She was angry because he was forcing her to relive certain memories she'd rather forget. And she was angry because he was trying to show her how much more powerful those feelings could be now that they were adults. Well he wouldn't apoligize for that. He wouldn't apoligize for loving her for almost 3o years. And he CERTAINLY wouldn't apoligize for caring about her now. He grabbed her fists and turned to face her, determined to show her he hadn't betrayed her.   
  
Bo: Nora Stop it. You're so determined to believe that I betrayed you, that you can't see what's right in front of your face. You can't see how much I love you.   
  
Nora: Bo...  
  
Bo: You can't be suprised can you? You hopped on a plane nearly 30 years ago . You broke my heart Red. You turned my soul as cold as stone. I never wanted to have anything to do with Love ever again. So for 30 years, I jumped from one bed to the next without a second thought.  
  
She started crying harder now.  
  
Bo: It hurts dosn't it? To know that the one person you care about dosn't give a dam about you.   
  
Nora: It wasn't like that Bo. I didn't want to hurt you.  
  
Bo: Well you could of told me that. You had me believing that you didn't care at all about me. It was what? Oh yes... A great ride. Do you have any idea how that made me feel? I LOVED YOU DAM IT. ALL I WANTED WAS YOU. I would of gone to the ends of the earth if I thought it would do any good.   
  
Nora(Crying): I know. That's why I had to be as cruel as I could be. You would have been destroyed if you stayed with me. Eventually they all are.  
  
Bo: Nora, you didn't even give me the chance.  
  
Nora: I know. And I'm sorry.   
  
Bo: Are you? (Pause) Nora, I didn't tell Sarah anything. But it wasn't that hard to figure out. Everyone knew I had my heart broken in Vietnam. I didn't have to say a word. Sarah probly picked up on the vibes.   
  
Nora: What vibes?  
  
Bo: These vibes...  
  
He took his hand and wiped the tears from her face. He hated to see her in so much pain. He just wanted to make everything better. After they looked in each other's eyes, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around him as he took her in his arms for the first time in nearly 30 years. He was amazed at how much things had stayed the same. She still smelled the same... still felt the same... still melted his heart with just one look.  
  
THERE YOU GO  
  
FLASHING FEVER FROM YOUR EYES  
  
HEY BABY!  
  
COME OVER HERE AND SHUT THEM TIGHT  
  
She pulled back from him after the heat rising between them got a little too hot to handle.  
  
Nora: Bo... I... I don't want this. I don't want any of it.   
  
Bo: Sure you do. ( He pulled her close and kissed her again.) You take my breath away.   
  
Nora: What about Sarah? Dam it Bo, your engaged. This is the very thing she accused me of.   
  
He shut her up with another kiss as he continued to pull her close.   
  
Bo: I want you Nora. Do you have a problem with that?  
  
Nora: Yes... I do. It's not right. This is so incredibly wrong.   
  
Bo: How can something so wrong, feel so right? I need you Nora. I want you.   
  
This time he began to kiss the corner of her neck that always drove her crazy. She was beginning to lose the battle... and fast  
  
I'M NOT DENYING  
  
WE'RE FLYING ABOVE IT ALL  
  
HOLD MY HAND  
  
DON'T LET ME FALL  
  
She turned to face him now, as their lips met. She was surendering now to complete desire. She had no thoughts of tomorrow, and no thoughts of yesderday. She only wanted to be loved in the moment.   
  
Nora: Touch me now Bo. Remind me how good we can be  
  
He was kissing her in both a tender and passionate way now. She knew she was safe with him as he let his hands wander her body. God she loved it when he touched her. She loved everything about him. She wrapped her legs around him as they fell on to the hay.   
  
YOU'VE SUCH AMAZING GRACE  
  
I'VE NEVER FELT THIS WAY  
  
OH, SHOW ME HEAVEN,   
  
COVER ME  
  
LEAVE ME BREATHLESS  
  
OH SHOW ME HEAVEN PLEASE  
  
Bo was unbuttoning her shirt as she was kissing him. She went for his belt and yanked his pants off, throwing them in a pile on the hay. She smiled at him as she began to run her hands over his body. He was going crazy with desire as he fumbled with the staps of her bra. Her bra and shirt joined his pants on the hay. He just stared at her in amzement.  
  
Bo: God your beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.  
  
She grabbed him and started kissing him intensely.  
  
Nora: Your still a good kisser you know that? ( She kissed him again as she moved her hands to the buttons on his shirt. Once he was revealed to her, she smiled in complete ecstacy. )  
  
Nora: Oh my God... I forgot how sexy you were. Your a masterpeice Bo Buchanan.   
  
He kissed her again.  
  
Nora: Make love to Me Bo.   
  
Bo: I'm trying... Believe me... But you talk to much.   
  
Nora: I'll shut up now.  
  
And without further ado they continued their passionate dance. with every touch they came closer to the climax. They knew each other better than anyone, even if they hadn't seen each other for nearly 30 years. They knew how to satisfy each other... and they did. They made love until they passed out from exhaustion.   
  
HERE I GO  
  
I'M SHAKING JUST LIKE THE BREEZE  
  
HEY BABY!  
  
I NEED YOUR HAND TO STEADY MINE  
  
I'M NOT DENYING  
  
I'M FRIGHTENED AS MUCH AS YOU  
  
THOUGH I'M BARELY TOUCHING YOU  
  
I'VE SHIVERS DOWN MY SPINE  
  
AND IT FEELS DIVINE  
  
though their lovemaking took them both to heaven, Bo could tell by the look on her face she was about to break his heart again. She began putting her clothes on as he studied her face.   
  
Bo: Nora, what are you doing? there's a storm out there. Why don't you come back to bed?  
  
Nora(giving him THE look): This is never going to hapen again. It's over Bo.   
  
She ran out into the rain but didn't get very far. Bo caught up with her a few minutes later.  
  
Bo: Nora wait.   
  
Nora: Don't look at me like that Bo. Please just leave me alone.  
  
Bo: Why? So you can tell me more lies. I don't think so.  
  
Nora: Please Bo. This never should of happened. We ended a long time ago. I want it to stay that way.   
  
Bo: Are you saying that what happened between us didn't mean anything to you? because if you can honestly say that then I'll never bother you again. But you better make sure you mean it because there's no going back. I will NOT let you break my heart over and over again. This is it Red. So... are you saying that what happned was a mistake?  
  
Nora(Pausing): That's exactly what I'm saying. It meant nothing. You mean nothing to me.   
  
Bo: Fine. Then I hope you go to hell.   
  
He took off running and she started crying. She wished she could tell him why she was pushing him away but it would be better this way. It would be better for all of them. A few minutes later she picked herself up and followed Bo. They drove to the station together, never saying another word.   
  
OH,SHOW ME HEAVEN  
  
COVER ME  
  
LEAVE ME BREATHLESS  
  
OH SHOW ME HEAVEN  
  
at the station they were greeted by an angry John.  
  
John: Where the hell have you two been? I've been looking all over for you.  
  
Nora: Sorry. We had a lot to talk about.  
  
John had seen that look in her eyes before. and it was never a good thing.  
  
John: Oh Geese. What the hell did you do now?   
  
Nora: Nothing... Nothing important anyways. I want to go over the files. Where are they?  
  
John: In my office.  
  
Nora: Good. I'll see you later.   
  
After she left, he turned to Bo. He had that same look in his eyes.  
  
John: What the hell is with you two? You look like you've just been to a funeral.  
  
Bo: In a way we have.   
  
DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE   
  
TO DREAM A DREAM   
  
BABY HOLD ME TIGHT AND LET THIS BE  
  
John: Bo, you have got to stop mooning over her. You're engaged to my sister.   
  
Bo: I know. And I really don't want to hurt her but...  
  
John: But your in love with Nora. I know. I've seen all the signs. I'm just not sure she's worth it.  
  
Bo: she's worth so much more John. But she's her own worst enemy. And I don't know how to fight that.  
  
John: You can't. She's going to have to find out for herself. Believe me we've all tried.   
  
Bo(Pause): It dosn't matter anyways. We're over. Nora made that perfectly clear.  
  
John: Are you ok with that?  
  
Bo: I'm not going to beg. And I'm certainly not going to let her trample on my heart again. If she wants me to stay away... Fine. She's going to have to learn to miss me. I want off of this case John.   
  
OH, SHOW ME HEAVEN   
  
COVER ME  
  
LEAVE ME BREATHLESS  
  
OH, SHOW ME HEAVEN PLEASE  
  
OH SHOW ME HEAVEN,  
  
COVER ME  
  
LEAVE ME BREATHLESS  
  
OH, SHOW ME HEAVEN PLESAE  
  
To Be Continued 


	4. Unfinished Buisness Part 3

Unfinished Buisness- Part 3  
  
Nora walked into her office and slammed the door, almost knocking a picture off the wall. She was cursing him under her breath when she caught a glimpse of a shadow. She nearly hit her over the head with her purse before she realized who it was.   
  
Nora: You've REALLY got to stop sneaking up on me! Where'd you come from?  
  
Rachel: Sorry Momma. I couldn't stay in Chicago any longer. It's HIM isn't it?  
  
Nora: What?   
  
Rachel: Don't WHAT me? I heard what you were saying? You're upset aren't you?  
  
Nora(Rambling): What could I possible be upset about? I got my daughter back in my life... My career is flourishing... I've got plenty of friends looking out for me... I've...  
  
Rachel(Interupting her): And NONE of those will keep you warm at night. your dodging the question mom.   
  
Nora: I wasn't aware there was a QUESTION.   
  
Rachel: Are you still in love with Bo? (pause) I mean, when all is said and done, how are you going to feel if he walks out of your life for good?   
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
John slammed the file down on the desk as he turned to look at Bo, who looked like he had just been to a funeral.  
  
John: This is worse than I thought. (Pause) Bo, you CAN'T get pulled from a case just because you can't deal with your feelings for your ex. Pull yourself together. Your to valubale to lose in such high risk case.   
  
Bo: What if it costs us all too much in the end? What then?  
  
John: It won't.   
  
Bo: How do you know that John? I'm too close to this case and you know it.   
  
John: That may be, but I'm still NOT going to pull you. We need you Bo. Your the best in the buisness. I'm not going to trust the life's of people I care about with some rookie who may or may not get the Job done. I'm suprised you'd want that either?   
  
Bo: I don't. I just...  
  
John: Don't ok. I need you to get your emotional baggage under control. Either accept that your over or go after her. but DON'T bring it into work. It could cost a lot of people their lives. (Pause) I wasn't going to tell you this Bo but...   
  
Bo: WHAT? TELL ME JOHN? IS THERE SOMETHING NEW IN THIS CASE?  
  
John(Pausing): It's Nora.   
  
John watched Bo's face drop with concern and he was more convinced than ever that his sister didn't stand a chance. When someone looks at a woman the way Bo Buchanan looks at Nora, there's no doubt that they will one day be together. Whoever trys to interfere in that is only asking for trouble. Destiny simply couldn't be stopped.   
  
John: She got a phone call from the killer.   
  
Bo: WHAT? Why didn't you tell me John?   
  
John: She didn't want you to know.   
  
Bo: Why? No matter what is going on between us, I'll always want her to be safe. She should know that by now.   
  
John: She does... She just...  
  
Bo: What? (Pause) Why do I get the feeling that there's something you're not telling me?  
  
John(Pausing): Nora thinks these Murders are connected to you.   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Nora: Am I in love with Bo? I hardly thinks that matters now. He's getting married Rachel.   
  
Rachel: And that makes you feel what exactly?   
  
Nora: Rachel, please. I don't want to talk about this. We're over. Why can't we just leave it at that?  
  
Rachel: Because... (She puts her arm around her) Because your hurting mom.   
  
Nora: I'm fine. Why can't everyone just accept the fact that I'm fine?   
  
Rachel: Because your NOT fine mom. I know what it did to you to walk away from him back then. I guess I should be grateful that You did, because I wouldn't be here if you would of followeed your heart.   
  
Nora: Ok then...  
  
Rachel: But this is different mom. You love him. I can see it in your eyes. Why can't you just accept the fact that someone might actually want to be there until the end?  
  
Nora(Now crying): BECAUSE RACHEL... I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG FOREVER WILL BE?  
  
Rachel: Nobody does. It's just a gamble mom. Why haven't you EVER been able to take that risk?   
  
Nora: You know WHY Rachel. Why can't you just leave me alone on this. I can't do it. I can't trust again. This time it would kill me.   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Bo: Me? Why would Nora think that they have anything to do with me?  
  
John: I don't know all the details Bo. All I know is she was going to be removed from the case on her own wishes until she heard some information she has yet to share entirely with me. She came back for you Bo. She thought you might be in danger.   
  
Bo: Well she couldd of fooled me.   
  
John: She's been hurt Bo. She's been hurt very badly. Because of it, she's shut every man who's ever tried to get close to her out of her life. I've been there. Eventually I couldn't compete with her desire to remain at arms length. She's very good at what she does. You just have to be better.  
  
Bo: I can't believe you're telling me this. I would think you'd want me as far away from Nora as possible.  
  
John: I don't buy into my sisters insecurities. I just want what's best for everyone. If you ignore your heart, you'll wind up hurting her a lot more... and Nora... and yourself. You need to do what makes you happy. I think that might be Nora.   
  
Bo(Pausing): I think I better find Nora.   
  
John: That's actually a good idea. (pause) I think I need to call Natalie. Don't push her too hard Bo. She'll only pull further away.   
  
Bo: Two can play at this game John. I'm going to give her exactly what she wants.   
  
After Bo walked away, John shook his head in frustration.  
  
John: I sure hope you know what your doing Bo.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Before Rachel got to ask her mom what she meant, Bo came busting through the door. She knew right away it was him because he was cursing her the same way her mom had been a few moments before.  
  
Rachel: You must be Bo. I'm Rachel. I'm her daughter.   
  
Bo: I've heard a lot about you.   
  
Rachel: You have?  
  
Bo: Yeah. From your dad the DA. It's good to finally meet you.   
  
Rachel: You too.   
  
(They hug)  
  
Rachel: I've got to go. I'll call you later.   
  
(She gives her mom a kiss before leaving.)  
  
Nora: So... I guess that means your just as ticked at me as I am at you.   
  
Bo: You could say that.   
  
Nora: So what are we going to do about it?  
  
Bo: well I know what I'M going to do about it.  
  
He suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into a passioante kiss. Things started to heat up between the former lovers before he pulled away. They both just looked at each other in shock.   
  
Bo: well, I'll see you tomorrow. You might want to get some sleep.   
  
Nora: Wait a minute! You're just going to walk away!  
  
Bo: Yep. (He starts walking towards the door when he stops) Don't worry sweetheart, I won't tell anyone that you miss me.   
  
She picked up a vase of floweres and threw it at the door, almost hitting him. Bo walked out the door with a smile on his face, as Nora stomped her feet in frustration. Then she broke down.   
  
To Be Continued 


	5. Unfinished Buisness Part 4

Unfinished Buisness- Part 5  
  
After Bo walked out that door, he knew he would never be able to go home to his fiance. How could he look her in the eyes and tell her that there wasn't something going on between him and his Ex? How could he tell her that he felt nothing for her when the truth was so different? And yet... (He sighed) How could he tear her world apart and end it when Nora refused to have anything to do with him anyways? He loved her. A part of him really did love the woman who was waiting at home for him. He probably would have spent the rest of his life with her if the love of his life hadn't shown up when she did. Now he was just as confused as ever. Did he go with the woman who he knew he should be with and choose Sarah, or should he go with the woman who really got his heart going and choose Nora.  
  
Bo: Dam You Nora. Why Do you still get to me?  
  
He turned up the radio, trying to drown out the memories of the night they had spent in each others arms. It didn't seem to matter. He still saw her around every corner. He saw her in a strangers laughter, or a childs smile. Everywhere he went, she was always right there pulling him back to the past, right when he was ready to move on. God how he wished he could forget her.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
After she picked up the broken glass, she went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water over her face. How could she go back home and face her daughter's questions? How could she tell Rachel that he meant nothing to her when in fact he meant everything? That was why she had come back wasn't it? After 30 years of distance, she finally came back to the man who had set her soul on fire with just one touch. But the world she had left 30 years ago, no longer existed. He wasn't hers to love anymore... he had moved on. And though she really couldn't blame him since she had been the one who left, she couldn't help but feel an incredible sense of loss. Somehow she had hoped he would still be waiting for her.  
  
She snapped her eyes open when her mind began to drift back to a time that she had no buisness dwelling on.   
  
Nora: Dam you Bo. Why do you still get to me?  
  
She sat at the desk and went over the file from the last murdered victim.   
  
Nora: Jen Rappaport. This time I don't see the connection. (Pause) Come on Nora, think. There's got to be something in that file. (She felt a pain in her side as she read over the documents but dismissed it.)   
  
she looked over the same file for what seemed like hours and never could make any sense of it. just when she was about to give up she found what she was looking for. Without saying another word, she rose from her seat and headed out the door.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Nora couldn't tell how fast she was going, she just knew she had to find Bo before it was too late. There was something about that file that nagged at her and now she knew why. He was in more danger than even she realized. If there was one thing she had promised herself since coming here, it was that she wouldn't let anything bad happen to Bo. She was going to make good on that promise.   
  
She was so caught up in her own thought she alomost didn't see the accident on the side of the road. Her heart sunk when she saw the car.   
  
Nora: Oh God. Bo.  
  
To Be Continued 


	6. Unfinished Business Part 5

Unfinished Business- Part 6  
  
She felt her heart sink as she saw the car smashed into a tree. She knew there was only one thing she could do and it didn't matter what she was feeling. He was the love of her life, and she wouldn't let him die. She pulled herself out of the car and went over to the ravine, where Bo's car was teetering on the edge. She called out his name but he didn't hear her. She backed away briefly and took off her sweater. She covered her hand in it and broke the window with her hand. When she turned him around, she could see the blood on his face. She knew the car was rolling so she undid the seatbelt and dragged him out of the car. Once he was on the ground, the car fell from the ravine and into the river. She said a silent prayer to herself as she checked his vitals. He was barely breathing.  
  
Nora: Don't do this to me Bo. You've got to wake up.   
  
She ran her hands over his face and tried to keep her emotions in check. It didn't seem to be working.  
  
Nora: Alright Bo. You give me no choice.   
  
She was forced to give him CPR because her phone had died and there was no other way to get help. It was touch and go for a while… but eventually he opened his eyes.   
  
Bo Nora?  
  
Nora: Hey Handsome. How do you feel?  
  
Bo: Much better now that you're here.   
  
Nora: Still the flirt huh? I should have known.   
  
Bo: Well what can I say? I don't exactly use my brain when I'm in the company of a beautiful woman.   
  
Nora (Smiling): You still know how to get me Buchanan. Too bad it won't do any good. Come on?  
  
She helped him up and he held on to her arm.   
  
Bo: Where are we going?  
  
Nora: I don't know. But we can't stay here. At least I have blankets in my car.   
  
Bo: Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving.  
  
Nora: I'll see what I can do.   
  
She helped him into the passenger seat and went to the trunk. She pulled out two chocolate bars and handed him one.   
  
Nora: I hope this will do until I can get us someplace warm?   
  
Bo: This is heaven. ( he took a bite) Why can't we just go home?  
  
Nora: Because Bo… I don't think this was an accident.   
  
Bo: What was? ( She looks at him and he finally gets it) You have any ideas?  
  
Nora: I think it might be someone you testified against.   
  
Bo: Who?   
  
Nora: We don't know yet. That's why you need to stay out of sight.   
  
Bo: And what about my car?  
  
Nora: You have to let people think your dead. It's the only way we're going to flush out the killer.   
  
Bo: What about Sarah? I can't tell her can I?  
  
Nora( Not sure how to say this): Bo. We think she might be involved with the killer. I can't tell you anymore than that but you'll have to trust me. I'll tell you everything when I can.   
  
Bo: You better. (Pause) Do I at least get to have a visitor every once in a while? It's going to get pretty lonely after all.  
  
Nora: The only visitor you'll have is me. I'm not going to let anything touch you again.   
  
Bo (Smiling at her): Thanks Red. You're pretty good at this rescuing thing you know?  
  
Nora: Thanks. You are too.   
  
There was a moment of silence when Nora started the car. They both knew this was probably a bad idea, but for the first time in a long time, neither one of them cared.  
  
To Be Continued 


	7. Unfinished Business Part 6

Unfinished Business- Part 7  
  
Bo looked at Nora as she drove the car in silence. He wanted to ask her how she had spent the last 30 years of her life without him, but he knew it would probably start a fight. She was a woman with her own mind and that was one of the things he had loved about her in the first place. How could he fault her for it now? Everyone he had talked to since then said he was crazy for declaring himself in love after only a day, but he didn't care. Nobody knew the effect that she had on him but himself. She had stolen his heart with just one look. The problem was that she had put up so many defenses that he didn't know ho to break through the walls. But he would… somehow he would find a way to make her his again. Because he knew now that he would never love anyone a much as he loved Nora. He just had to find a way to convince HER of that.   
  
Nora looked at Bo every now and then when she thought he wasn't looking. God how she wanted him. She wanted him so much that it should probably be considered illegal. How was she ever going to spend all this time with him without ending up in his arms again? Maybe that was it. Maybe the truth of this trip was to figure out how to stop herself from loving him. Or maybe it was to find a way to be with him anyways. Either way, she knew this trip was going to get them both in a whole lot of hot water… the problem was that she just didn't care. She had spent 30 years fighting it and she was sick of it. She had loved him for most of her life and she knew that she always would. Maybe it was time to stop pretending that she didn't. Maybe it was time to face the past.  
  
She pulled the car into a parking lot and they both stared at each other with this intense desire that overtook them both. He had pulled her in his arms without much hesitation. They had started kissing passionately as they explored each others body again. She couldn't understand why this always happened with them? Why was it impossible to resist him?  
  
Nora (Out of breath): Bo…  
  
Bo: Shhhh… (He kissed her as he pulled her closer)   
  
The kissing got more intense this time and she knew she had to do something fast or she'd never be able to get through any of it. First and foremost, she had to make sure he was safe. Somebody was obviously watching them.   
  
Nora: Not here Bo. Not here. (They kiss again)   
  
Bo: Do you have any idea how attractive you are to me right now Red?  
  
Nora (Laughing slightly): Oh Please. You just want to get me in bed.   
  
Bo: Well that too… But I mean it. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.   
  
Nora (Pausing): That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me.   
  
He kisses her…  
  
Bo: You're not going to make me wait much longer for you are you? You're driving me insane Nora. I want you. I think you know what you mean to me.   
  
Nora (Tears in her eyes): Yeah, I know. You've proven it over and over (Pause). If you stop distracting me then maybe I can get us to where we're supposed to go.   
  
Bo: Nora…  
  
Nora: I mean it Bo. It's not safe here.   
  
Bo: Ok… one more kiss?  
  
Nora (Smiling at him): You're impossible.   
  
She turned around and let him take her in his arms again. They kissed very passionately for a couple minutes, teasing each other with desire. After they pulled away, she started to drive out of the parking lot as fast as she could. Bo didn't say another word until they had lost whoever was following them.   
  
Bo: Are you finally going to admit that we belong together?  
  
Nora (Smiling): All I'll admit to is that I can't seem to stay out of your arms. I have feelings for you Bo. I knew that coming in. But as for where it's headed, I'm sorry I can't answer that right now. We have a job to do.   
  
He smiled that Bo Buchanan smile and neither one of them said another word for the rest of the way. They were kissing when she opened the door of the safe-house. Once the door flew open, she knew exactly what would happen between them. He wanted her… and she wanted him. They fell back on the floor and continued their make out session.   
  
Bo: God I want you.   
  
Nora (Out of breath again): Make love to me Bo?   
  
To Be continued 


	8. Unfinished Business Part 7

Unfinished Business- Part 8  
  
She was already reaching for the buttons on his shirt in a matter of seconds. They were kissing like there was no tomorrow, and in a way there wasn't. She would have to convince the world that the love of her life was gone; He would have to stay out of sight; and his intended would probably take it all out on her. One thing was for certain, the lives they were living were anything but smooth sailing. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. She wanted to be sure that what she saw wasn't just pure animal lust this time, and she was certain that it wasn't when she saw just a trace of tears behind his eyes. She almost started balling herself so she took his face in her hands.   
  
Nora: I don't think I've ever seen you cry?   
  
Bo: That's because you left. Do you know what you did to me when you disappeared all those years ago? I cried until I couldn't feel anything anymore. Then I shut myself off from love altogether.   
  
Nora: But you've been involved with other women Bo! I know. Because I got all the gory details. You're a public figure. I had the pleasure of reading all about each and every one of your love affairs.   
  
Bo: Are my supposed to feel sorry for you Red? You're the one who left. Not me.   
  
Nora (Wiping the tears from her own eyes): I don't expect you to understand Bo. And it wasn't an easy decision to make. But it was the only one I had back then.  
  
Bo (He looked at her in shock): LIKE HELL IT WAS!!  
  
Nora: What do you want me to say? I'm sorry? I am. I never wanted to hurt you. My God Bo, that's the last thing I wanted to do.   
  
Bo: But you did. Nora, you hurt me more than any one ever could. And you know why?  
  
Nora: I give up. Why?  
  
Bo: Because you had my heart. (Pause) I know people thought I was crazy for feeling that way after only one night, but I knew my own heart. I loved you Nora. All I wanted in this life was to spend forever loving you. Was that really too much to ask for?  
  
Nora: Of course not. Everyone has that fantasy of finding your soul-mate and living happily ever after. It just doesn't always work out that way.   
  
Bo (Pausing): Can I ask you something Nora?   
  
Nora: That depends. What's it about?  
  
Bo: You know what it's about. It's about us.   
  
She got the same look on her face that Bo was all too familiar with and he knew she was trying to escape. He had to put a stop to it.   
  
Bo: You've got to stop running away Nora. I think you owe me at least that much.   
  
She paused momentarily before looking in his eyes.   
  
Nora: Alright, you got me. I do owe you. I know I hurt you pretty badly and I'd do anything to make it up to you. What do you want to know?   
  
Bo: Did you EVER feel anything for me back then?   
  
Nora looked at him as the tears flowed freely now. He took his hand and wiped them from her face. She grabbed it as if her life depended on it.   
  
Nora: How can you think I didn't feel anything for you?   
  
Bo: Gee I don't know. You tell me?  
  
Nora (Crying harder now): I'm sorry Bo. All these years, I really thought you knew how I felt. Apparently I was doing something wrong.   
  
Bo: HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? We spend an incredible evening together and then you're gone. I try to track you down and you make it impossible. I mean really Nora, what does that say to you?  
  
Nora: I guess I would have thought the same thing.   
  
Bo: You still haven't answered my question.   
  
Nora (Pausing): Did I have feelings for you? God Yes. Do I STILL have feelings for you? You bet I do.   
  
Bo: Can you elaborate? Feelings can mean a variety of things you know?  
  
She reached out and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.   
  
Nora: I love you Bo. I've tried to run away from that for 30 years. But there you go… you've stripped me of everything now. I am completely at your mercy.   
  
She started to become hysterical and he took her in his arms. They cried for what seemed like forever and then he looked into her eyes.   
  
Bo: Why is it that you always feel the need to run away? Don't you know how I feel about you?   
  
Nora: I don't know. Feelings change Bo. And I'm scared to death.   
  
Bo: Of what?   
  
Nora: I'm scared that you're going to wake up one day and realize that you don't want me anymore. I'm scared that you'll find someone better. And most of all, I'm scared that you'll never forgive me. I couldn't handle that Bo. I'd rather live my life without you then to ever see that look in your eyes.   
  
He pulled her into his arms for a passionate kiss.   
  
Bo: Honey, that's never going to happen. I realized the moment I saw you standing on the bridge that I'd never be over you. I couldn't even bring myself to be with my fiancé anymore, if you know what I mean?   
  
Nora: I think that's a little too much information for me.   
  
Bo: Ok… but know this. I love you Nora. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happier than you've ever been. Everyone else was only there because you couldn't be. That's the truth. You're the only woman I ever loved… and the only one I ever WILL love.   
  
Nora: Oh God, I love you. (She threw her arms around him) Everything that we've been through until this moment was supposed to happen. I can't say I regret all the decisions I've made because I wouldn't have Rachel. But I will tell you this. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't wish you were with me. I loved you then and I love you now. Nothing that I've ever felt for anyone will ever compare to that connection we have. You are the only man that matters to me… the only one I've ever really loved.   
  
They start kissing passionately.   
  
Nora: Why don't we take this upstairs?  
  
Bo: I like the way your mind works.  
  
Nora: well I hope my mind isn't what you're after tonight. You'll be utterly disappointed.   
  
They start kissing again and he picks her up off the ground. She starts laughing and he kisses her again. When he starts walking upstairs, she stops him. After placing the kind of kiss that would knock the wind out of you on his lips, she looked into his eyes.   
  
Nora: I want to do this right Bo. This has to be about more than sex. I want us to make love this time. (She kisses him again) Would you mind waiting for me down here? I want to slip into something a little more comfortable?  
  
Bo: You mean to tell me you actually brought clothes? This wasn't exactly planned you know?  
  
Nora (Smiling): That's one of the advantages of being an FBI agent. I always keep something extra in the bedroom. Believe me; it will be worth the wait.   
  
She smiled that sexy smile and disappeared up the stairs. Bo could do nothing more than smile. He had a feeling things were finally starting to look up and he couldn't wait for the ride. He had no idea that someone was watching their every move from the outside.   
  
To Be Continued 


	9. Unfinished Business Part 8

Unfinished Business- Part 9  
  
Bo had decided to light some candles while he waited for Nora to come downstairs. He DID feel a twinge of guilt, but then he remembered that he had already cheated on Sarah once before. He hated that he hurt her, because he honestly did love her in his own way. She just didn't light the same fire in his heart that Nora did and it was time he stopped denying that. It was time they both got out of their own way. He was about to turn on some music when the door opened and in walked John. As if, right on cue, Nora walked down the stairs looking like a million bucks. This was the last thing that either one of them needed.  
  
Nora: John? What are you doing here?  
  
John (A little angry): Well Gee, Nora. I'm SO sorry to interrupt.  
  
Bo: Is there a problem John?  
  
John: yeah. Your fiancé... you DO remember her don't you?  
  
Bo: What's wrong with Sarah? She's ok isn't she?  
  
John: She won't be when she finds out about this. (Pause)She was worried about you when you never came home. When she couldn't get a hold of you she asked me to find you and bring you home. She had no idea you were on a rendezvous with another woman (The anger returns to his voice) You Know, if you were going to cheat on her, couldn't you at least have the decency to let her know? My God Bo. She thought you were dead.  
  
Bo: For all intents and purposes I am.  
  
John: Isn't that a little cruel? Why don't you just tell her the truth?  
  
Nora: Because he can't.  
  
John: There better be a darn good reason for this Nora.  
  
Nora: Bo was almost killed tonight. If I hadn't pulled him from the wreckage, he would be at the bottom of the river where his car is. I'm sorry John; I know you love your sister. But we think she's mixed up with the killer.  
  
John: WHAT?  
  
Nora: I was going over some of the files from Jen Rapaport's murder and I found a little piece of information that no one considered.  
  
John: What?  
  
Nora: a name. His name was Nicholas Parker and ...  
  
John: He broke my sister's heart in high school. How come I didn't see that name on the file?  
  
Nora: Because he's not using it these days. He goes by the name of Mark Stevens.  
  
Bo: The guy I put away for armed robbery a few months back?  
  
Nora: The one and only. I think he may be using force to get back into Sarah's life.  
  
Bo: What do you mean? Do you think he's hurt her?  
  
She goes over to her purse and pulls out a file. She hands it to him.  
  
Nora: I didn't want you to see this Bo. But I think you need to know.  
  
He was shocked to see the photos and the rage was burning inside him.  
  
Nora: I'm sorry Bo. I know how much you wanted to believe in her.  
  
Bo: When were these taken?  
  
Nora: About the time of the first murder?  
  
Bo: Which means she was the one who helped him get away with it?  
  
Nora: We don't know. All we know is that...  
  
Bo: she was sleeping with him. All this time I thought I was the one to betray HER. Turns out she beat me to it.  
  
Nora: Maybe not.  
  
Bo: WHAT DO YOU MEAN? Nora, you've seen the photographs.  
  
Nora: Yes. And I also know how easy they are to fake. (Pause) all I'm saying is maybe you shouldn't jump to rash judgments until we know all the facts.  
  
John turns to face her in shock.  
  
John: I don't believe it. I thought you'd be the first to jump on the bandwagon to destroy her. What's going on Nora? Why the sudden turn around?  
  
Nora: Do you REALLY think that little of me?  
  
John: You're dodging the question. Why are you suddenly trying to protect my sister?  
  
Nora: you've got me all wrong John Mcbain.I don't want to hurt her. I've already taken so much from her. The last thing I want is to send her up the river for something she didn't do.  
  
Bo: are you saying you think she's innocent?  
  
Nora: I don't know her that well. I know she's jealous of me.  
  
John: With good reason obviously.  
  
Nora: I never said it wasn't justified. (Pause) I tried to stay away from him John. It killed me, but I tried to walk away again.  
  
John: Was that BEFORE or AFTER you slept with him?  
  
Bo: Ok, your being unfair here. I'm the one who seduced her.  
  
John: WHAT?  
  
Bo: That's right. It was the night of the storm. (Pause) I'm sorry John, but we just couldn't deny what was going on between us.  
  
John: YOU MEAN SEX?  
  
Bo: It was more than that. It was a connection. I don't expect you to understand but Nora DID try to walk away.  
  
John (Angry): Yeah, after the fact. What good did it do then? You had already stepped out on my sister.  
  
Nora: You don't know how hard I tried to resist him. You have no idea how many lies I told myself in order to do just that. It was useless. We wanted each other... and it was something that was bigger than the both of us. I won't apologize for that. I won't apologize for loving Bo. I'm sorry your sister got hurt but I won't add any more lies to the package. I don't regret a single second.  
  
John: and You? Do you regret what you've done to my sister?  
  
Bo (pausing): I wish I could give you what you want. If it makes me a terrible person then so be it. But no, I don't regret it. I'm in love with Nora. I think I always have been.  
  
There was a moment of silence and Bo put his arm around Nora as John slowly calmed himself down.  
  
John: Ok. I kind of got that. (Pause) I told you once that I care about Nora too. And that's true. I just wish you had been honest with my sister. This is going to kill her.  
  
Bo: Do you REALLY have to tell her?  
  
John: You want me to lie to her? I thought you said no more lies.  
  
Bo: Tomorrow the world is going to think I'm dead. Why not let her think the same? Wouldn't it be easier?  
  
John: For who? You or her?  
  
Nora: Come on John. You're being unfair. Bo never wanted to hurt her. Neither did I. and the fact is she's probably not innocent herself.  
  
John: I thought you said you believed she was innocent?  
  
Nora: I don't know her John. I do know that if she IS responsible for hurting Bo in any way, then she's going to have to answer to me. For her sake, I hope that's not the case.  
  
John: Yeah, me too. I promised my parents I'd take care of her. I'd hate to think she could get herself in so much trouble.  
  
Nora: So find out John? You're the only one who can.  
  
John (Pausing): Alright. But if I find out she's innocent...  
  
Nora: We'll tell her the truth.  
  
John: Deal. (They shake hands) you better get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day.  
  
Nora: Does that mean...  
  
John: Yeah. I'll go along. (He hugs her) I care about you kiddo. I hope you know what you're doing.  
  
Nora: Don't I always.  
  
Bo and John start laughing.  
  
Nora: Oh fine. Laugh all you want. The truth is that I'm the only one in this room who sees people for who they really are. Who figured out who Mark really was?  
  
John: Ok, ok. You win.  
  
Nora (Smiling): thank you.  
  
He starts to walk out the door when he stops.  
  
John (To Bo): I'm sorry for jumping down your throat Bo. I kind of suspected you were in love with your ex anyways. You just better make her happy.  
  
Bo: That's the plan.  
  
John: Good. Because if you hurt another woman I care about, I won't be so understanding.  
  
Bo: Duly noted.  
  
And with that he walks out the door. Bo turns to look at Nora, who was smiling at him.  
  
Nora: Wow. I think we've come full circle.  
  
Bo: So... do you think this evening can be salvaged?  
  
Nora: I don't know... what do you think?  
  
She walks up to him and kisses him passionately.  
  
Nora: I think you were going to play something on the radio? Why don't you do that now?  
  
He turns on the radio and extends his hand?  
  
Bo: May I have this dance?  
  
Nora: You may.  
  
She walks into his arms and rests her head on his shoulder. As they moved to the tunes, it was suddenly very clear that nothing and no one meant more to them then what was happening in the moment.  
  
Forgive me Don't know where to start I guess we've come to The serious part I need to find out If there's a chance For us.... Don't give me that same old look You won't win me over Don't give me that same old speech You don't have to speak at all You can say you love me That I'm your perfect crush How it hurts to need someone that much You can swear you mean it But that ain't good enough Cuz when a man loves a woman it is all In his touch I wish you could see yeah Just how simple It's supposed to be 'Cause now that we've come this far We don't want to lose it If you wanna win my heart Baby just shut your mouth You can say you love me That I'm your perfect crush How it hurts to need someone that much You can swear you mean it But that ain't good enough Cuz when a man loves a woman it is all In his touch Then words don't mean that much You can say you love me That I'm your perfect crush How it hurts to need someone that much You can swear you mean it But that ain't good enough Cuz when a man loves a woman it is all In his touch  
  
After the song ended, she took his hand and started leading him up the stairs. They started kissing and he lifted her off the ground. When he laid her back on the bed, it was the first time he really looked at her. He pulled back briefly.  
  
Bo: God, you're beautiful.  
  
Nora: You're not so bad yourself handsome.  
  
She pulled him towards her for a passionate kiss.  
  
Nora: Are you going to make love to me are not?  
  
Bo (Kissing her): Are you sure? I mean, really sure.  
  
Nora: I've never been more sure about anything in my life. You?  
  
Bo: I've never wanted anyone more than I want you.  
  
He kissed her again. When the kissing began to heat up, she pulled away briefly.  
  
Nora: wait. Wit, there's something I have to say first.  
  
Bo: Ok...  
  
Nora: I love you Bo. I need you to know that there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't. I fell in love with you in a night too. People may have thought we were crazy, but we knew our own hearts. I love you more now than I ever did.  
  
Bo (smiling): You have no idea what that means to me. I waited 3o years to hear you say that to me.  
  
Nora: I know. And I'm sorry for making you wait that long. All I can say is that I want to be with you now. No matter what happens, I love you.  
  
Bo: I love you too Nora. For life.  
  
Nora: For life.  
  
And without another word, they started to make love.  
  
To be continued. 


	10. Unfinished Business Part 9

Unfinished Buisness- Part 10  
  
She looked in his eyes as he was obviously studying her every move. What she didn't know is that he wanted to memorize everything about her so he'd never forget how beautiful she looked right before they made love. He pulled her closer until their lips crashed on each others in a sensual but passionate kiss that left them both breathless. She moved slightly and started to unbutton his shirt. Every touch was electrifying as they began their journey towards heaven. She threw his shirt in a pile on the floor and began to run her hands across his chest. As he began to lift her negligee over her head, she couldn't help but stare at him in wonderment. This was the man she had loved for 30 years. This was the man she had spent two nights with already... once in a hotel in Vienam many, many years ago, and once in the stables during a raging storm. But nothing compared to what she was feeling in this moment. Nothing could have prepared her for the intensity of this momnt... of how she could forget the whole world when he smiled at her like that. Of how she could love so completely, and yet be so dam scared to feel it. Well screw logic she thought. She was too tired to be sensible. all she knew was that she wanted him more than she's ever wanted anyone. And if that was wrong, she no longer cared. It felt too right to be wrong. And for the first time in 30 years, she was going with her heart.

He threw the negligee in the pile and pulled her into another passionate kiss. when he closed his eyes he could see everything so perfectly. The sunday morning walks through the park. Making love all night long. early morning talks about everything and nothing. holding each other close all through the night. driving through the country. candlelit dinners and long, lazy mornings. Dancing till dawn. watching the sunset. stealing a kiss during one of those family gatherings. waking up in each others arms. Coming home to each other at night. Home. That was what he realized when he looked at her. He hadn't realized it before, but he wanted to have that family life with her. Only her, he reminded himself. he wanted to have everything with her.

This time the kissing intensified and they were soon making their way inside each other. They couldn't take it any longer. They were driving each other crazy with desire. After making love all night long, they lie in each others arms, dreaming of the future. It was those dreams that were going to get them through any more pain they might have to face. This time they weren't going anywhere.  
  
Nora woke up just past dawn and started to head towards the shower. She was standing under the hot water when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. She smiled as she turned around to face him. They kissed pssionately under the faucet. He grabbed the shampoo bottle and started to massage her hair with the liquid. She took her hands and began to smother the soap on his body. They started to kiss again. Then they switched roles... and kissed again. When the hot water started to run out, he turned off the faucet and carried her to the bed. They made love one more time before she had to get ready.  
  
Nora: I really have to go Bo. It's showtime.  
  
Bo: Go ahead. No one's stopping you.  
  
He kissed her again.  
  
Nora: You're going to make this difficult aren't you?  
  
Bo: If I can.  
  
Nora(Smiling at him): You're impossible you know that?  
  
Bo: Maybe... But it's only because I can't get enough of you.  
  
Nora(Kissing him): I'm flattered. (Kissing him again) But I still need to go.  
  
Bo: So go...  
  
Nora: I'll tell you what? (She kissed him) If you play your cards right, I'll let you have your way with me when I get back.  
  
Bo: I like the sound of that.  
  
Nora: Good. So you'll stay out of sight?  
  
Bo: I guess.  
  
Nora: BO!  
  
Bo: Alright. I'll stay out of sight.  
  
Nora: I need your word on this sweetheart.  
  
Bo: You have my word. (They kiss).  
  
She kissed him and retreated to the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
Nora: Alright, I have to go. Try to stay out of trouble.  
  
Bo: Wait. Before you go. There's something I need to ask you?  
  
Nora: Ok?  
  
Bo(Pausing): Will you marry me?  
  
To Be continued


	11. Unfinished Business Part 10

Unfinished Buisness- Part 11  
  
There was a moment of silence as Nora tried to grasp what Bo had just said. For a moment she thought she was hearing things.  
  
Nora(Still in shock): Excuse me! Can you(clearing her throat)... can you reapeat what you just said?  
  
Bo(Taking her hands): Maybe you should sit down for this. You look a little pale.  
  
Nora: My heart is beating a mile a minute here Bo. Did you REALLY just propose to me?  
  
Bo: I guess I did. (Pause) Nora Listen to me. I was going to wait until this whole thing was resolved. I know you don't need the distraction.  
  
Nora: Well that's true. So why'd you do it?  
  
Bo: Because I couldn't help myself. (Pause) When I saw you standing there getting ready to walk out the door, I had this scary thought pop into my head. What If I never see you again?  
  
Nora(Kissing him): Now why would you think something like that after the night we just spent? I love you. I'm not going anywhere.  
  
Bo: Yeah, if you can help it. But we both know how dangerous this case is. It's possible you may never come back. (Pause) Nora I don't want to think like that. Really I don't. But we have to be realistic here. We've wasted so much time already.  
  
Nora: 30 years...  
  
Bo: Yeah... 30 years... so why waste any more time when we don't know how much longer we have? I love you. And I'd rather spend five minutes with you than a lifetime without you.  
  
Nora: But Marriage? That's so... so...  
  
Bo: Permanent? Yes, I know. And that's exactly what I want with you. I want forever. However long that may be. Don't you?  
  
Nora: You know I love you... Or at least I think you do.  
  
Bo(Kissing her): Yeah, I kind of got that last night. So why can't you give me an answer? Don't you want to marry me?  
  
Nora(Pausing): It's not about what I want Bo. You're engaged to someone else. We can't just ignore that.  
  
Bo: Maybe not. But you and I both know that that part of my life will be over soon. So what's this really about sweetheart? Why don't you want to marry me? Is it something I've done?  
  
Nora(Taking his face in her hands): NO. God No. (She kisses him) You've done nothing wrong sweetheart. you've done everything right. It's me.  
  
Bo: Ok? So...  
  
Nora: Please believe me when I say that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I do. That's not in question. I just can't marry you.  
  
Bo: Why? (Pause) Come on Nora... can't you at least tell me why? Don't I deserve that much.  
  
Nora: You deserve so much more than me. I'll only bring you down if I become your wife. (She starts to cry) I can't marry you because I'm terrible at it. It would kill me if I ever hurt you. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? I would raher die than ever put that look in your eyes.  
  
Bo: What look?  
  
Nora(Pausing): The same one I put in Hanks eyes... And John's... The look of dissapointment. And believe me I WILL dissapoint you . I always do eventually.  
  
Bo: If that's true ,than why are you so convinced that it's the marriage that does that? You and John were never married.  
  
Nora(Turning away from him); Yes we were. It was only for a couple of months in college. He loved me. I tried so hard to love him. But eventually I just ended up hurting him like I always do. I never returned his feelings completely. You were always somewhe in the back of my mind... and in my heart.(Pause) Right before he left, I saw it. I saw that look that almost killed me. He looked at me like he didn't even know me. He was disgusted with me. I know he was. And really? Who could blame him? I left him high and dry when I took up with Hank. I gave him no reason... no excuse. All I told him was that it was over. I didn't even give him a chance to say goodbye. (Pause) He was my husband Bo. He deserved better.  
  
Bo: Maybe he did. But I'm sure you had your reasons.(Pause) Is that what you're afraid of with us? That you're somehow going to dissapoint me.(she gave him that look) Nora come on. You've already broken my heart once. I don't think there's anything left to be blindsided by.  
  
Nora: You'd be suprised.  
  
Bo: Well even if there is I really don't care. I love you. Your mistakes don't matter to me. They just make up part of who you are. and I wouldn't change that for the world. I love who you are. All of it.  
  
Nora: You don't even KNOW all of it. You don't have a clue. You have no idea what kind of things I did for love. If you knew even half of them...  
  
Bo: I'd what? Go screaming into the night? (She is looking at him as if he finally got it) I really doubt that honey.  
  
Nora: You don't know what I did?  
  
Bo: Then why don't you enlighten me...  
  
Nora(Crying): I was pregnant with our child. I never even had the decency to tell you about her before I lost her.  
  
Bo: I know... and I still don't see how this is your fault.  
  
Nora: How can you not blame me for lying to you?  
  
Bo: Because it really dosn't matter. I know your still hurting . and you obviously had your reasons.  
  
Nora: You don't hate me?  
  
Bo: I could never hate you. (Pause) I really wish I could make you understand that I'm not going anywhere I mean what's it going to take red? I LOVE YOU. That dosn't come with conditions.  
  
Nora: But I know how much the truth means to you. What if you find out something you can't handle? Can you really overlook all of my lies?  
  
Bo: Is there more you'd like to tell me? If there is then I'm listening. otherwise I'd like to try this proposal thing again. You're running out of excuses.  
  
Nora: This one's a doozy...  
  
Bo: I'm prepared.  
  
There was a breif pause as she gathered her thoughts.  
  
Nora: Well lets see... I left John for Hank as you already know. And even after I finally married him that still wasn't enough. I HAD to go to bed with his brother. (She starts to cry again) Is that really the kind of wife you want Bo? Because I can't guarentee that it won't happen again.  
  
Bo(Pausing): I wish you had more faith in yourself. Just because you've made mistakes in the past, dosn't mean you'll make them again. Maybe you just didn't find the right person yet.  
  
Nora(Kissing him): I know I didn't. You... ( taking his face in her hands) You're it for me. I know that like I know the back of my hand. That's not what's in question here.  
  
Bo: What is?  
  
Nora: What if I hurt you the same way I hurt them? You don't deserve that kind of betrayal, and manipulation and cruelty. It would kill me if I ever did that to you.  
  
Bo: So you're what? Going to giving up on something really magical just because you MIGHT hurt me. What kind of sense does THAT make?  
  
Nora: Bo...  
  
Bo: No wait. (Pause) You think you're the only one who's made mistakes? Nora, you don't know the half of all the crazy things I've done. It would take years to get through even HALF of them. And there's always the possibility that those mistakes could repeat themselves. (Pause) That terrifies me. I don't want to hurt you red. But I also don't want to walk away from the best love I've ever known based on a very remote possibility that we MIGHT end up destroying each other. Isn't love worth the risk? (Pause) Baby there are no guarentees. we could spend 15 minutes or 15 years together. No one knows. The point is whether it's worth it. I think it is. Are you willing to take that leap with me?  
  
Nora(Pausing): I'm scared Bo.  
  
Bo: So we'll be scared together. Isn't it better than being alone?  
  
There was another pause  
  
Nora: Alright you win.  
  
Bo: So you'll marry me?  
  
Nora: On one... well actually TWO conditions.  
  
Bo: Ok?  
  
Nora: You give me a REAL proposal? (They laughed)  
  
Bo took her hand as he dropped to his knees.  
  
Bo: Nora, I love you. I want to grow old with you. Will you please just say you'll marry me?  
  
Nora(Smiling): Yes... Yes I'll marry you.  
  
They kiss  
  
Bo: Isn't there supposed to be TWO conditions?  
  
Nora: There is... so dance with me already?  
  
Bo(Smiling): That's your condition?  
  
Nora: You got a problem with it buster?  
  
Bo: Not at all.  
  
After they share a romantic slow dance, they start kissing more passionately. The thought of how late she was going to be was no longer a question in her mind. She needed to be with him.  
  
After making love, he pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her. It was a ring... half rubies, half dimonds.  
  
Nora: It's... It's beautiful.  
  
Bo: I've been carrying it around for years. I guess I always thought I'd see you again  
  
She smiles  
  
Nora: I love it... I love you.. (She kisses him) But if I don't get going I'm going to be in deep doo doo with the feds. You don't want that do you?  
  
Bo: No, I guess not. You better get going.  
  
Nora: Thank you for this. (she kisses him) You have no idea what is means to me.  
  
Bo: Why do I feel like there's a but coming?  
  
Nora: You know I can't wear this right?(Pause) I mean not right away anyways.  
  
Bo: Ok... so wear it on a chain?  
  
Nora: Uh Bo... I don't have one.  
  
Bo: You do now. (He handed her an envelope) I got some of your brothers belongings. He was going to give this to his girlfriend when he got home from the war. I thought you might like to have it.  
  
Nora(Tears in her eyes): I still can't belive he's gone sometimes. I mean I know it's been over 30 years, but still. He was my hero and I miss him so much.  
  
Bo: So do I. He was my best friend. (Looking at her) Your brother was an amazing person Red. He saved my life on more than one occasion. He didn't deserve the ending he got.  
  
Nora; No he didn't. He deserved so much more... (Pause) Thanks Bo. He had very good taste in jewlery. I'll cherish this forever.  
  
Bo: I'm glad you like it.  
  
She took the necklace out of the envolope and placed her ring on it. Bo helped her put it on.  
  
Nora: Now I feel complete. (She kissed him) See you later.  
  
Bo: Yeah. See ya.  
  
About a half hour later she pulled up at Johns. Natalie answered the door.  
  
Natalie: Hi Nora. John was beginning to get worried.  
  
Nora: Yeah I know. I'm so sorry. I got held up.  
  
Natalie: I know how that is. Come on. Right this way.  
  
she lead her to the living room  
  
Nora: Hi John. I'm sorry I'm late.  
  
John: Do you even REALIZE what time it is? It's been hours. I was about ready to call a search party.  
  
Nora: What can I say? I'm sorry. I got held up.  
  
John: Yeah. I just BET you did. (Pause) Your buttons in the wrong place. You might want to fix that before we go.  
  
Nora: Thanks.  
  
There was a moment of awkwardness between the partners before they continued.  
  
John: I'm not even going to ask you why you're so late. Just don't do it again.  
  
Nora: I won't. I promise.  
  
John: You ready?  
  
Nora: Lets go.  
  
After John kissed his wife Natalie goodbye, he and Nora were on their way to Llanfair to talk to Sarah, who had been staying with Viki.  
  
John: Hey Mrs Davidson. You know my partner right?  
  
Viki: Yes. I believe we met the other day. Good to see you again Nora.  
  
Nora: You too. (Pause) Look, I hate to do this to you but is Sarah around? We really need to talk to her.  
  
Viki: Are you here on official buisness?  
  
Nora: Sort of. (Pause) I realize that Sarah dosn't exactly like me but I still think this news should come from me. it's gonna hurt no matter what.  
  
At that precise moment Sarah came out of the other room.  
  
Sarah: What news? (Breif pause) It's Bo isn't it? What have you done to my fiance?  
  
To be continued 


	12. Unfinished Business Part 11

Unfinished Buisness- Part 12  
  
John could see the wheels turning in Nora's head and he was afraid of what the outcome would be. Nora was giving Sarah that Annoyed look as she was obviously trying to push her buttons. She took a deep breath before deciding to continue.  
  
Nora: You know? Despite what you may think, I actually had NOTHING to do with Bo's dissapearance.  
  
Sarah: And I'm just supposed to take your word for it? (Pause) Come on Nora. We all know how you feel about him.  
  
Nora: So? What does that have to do anything?  
  
Sarah: You're actually admitting it?  
  
Nora(Pausing): You know what? I'm sick and tired of trying to hide how I feel. Yes. I love him. I've always loved him. But that dosn't have a dam thing to do with why he's gone.  
  
Sarah: What is THAT supposed to mean?  
  
Nora: Exactly what I said. He's gone. Not because I tried to manipulate him. Not even because I told him the truth. He's gone because he was on a very bad road in the middle of the night.  
  
Sarah: And why was he ON that road? Because of you... You're the one who had him so upset that he took off running. This is all YOUR fault. You're the one who killed him.  
  
John: All right Sarah, that's ENOUGH.  
  
Sarah: You're taking HER side. I don't believe this.  
  
John: Look. I let you rant because your my sister. I know your upset. But so is Nora. You're not the only one who lost him.  
  
Sarah: But...  
  
John: No Buts... (To Nora) You ok?  
  
Nora said nothing as she tried to gather her thoughts. Finally she turned around to face them, with tears rolling down her face.  
  
Nora: I promised myself I wouldn't let you get to me. I know you hate me Sarah. I don't particulary like YOU myself. But I would NEVER intentionally hurt him. Everything I've ever done has been to protect him. If you don't know that by now then you don't know very much about Bo.  
  
Sarah: I can't believe you are actually going to stand there and tell me about my relationship with my fiance'. You don't know a dam thing.  
  
Nora: I know a lot more than you think. I could bring your little world crashing down with one word.  
  
Sarah: So why don't you just do it? Get it over with. It's what you want anyways.  
  
Nora: Don't presume to know ANYTHING about me. I don't relish the thought of hurting you. That's just not who I am.  
  
Sarah: Is that how you got Bo to fall in love with you? By being so dam perfect. (Pause) I bet he dosn't even have a clue who you really are?  
  
Nora(laughing slightly): I think it's YOU who he is blinded about. Does he even know how Insecure you are? Does he know you don't trust him?  
  
Sarah: It's you I don't trust. (Pause) Admit it Nora. You want to manipulate him into your bed.  
  
Nora(Pausing): Believe me honey; if he's in my bed it's because he dam well wants to be; not because of some twisted mind games;That would be your territory.  
  
Sarah: What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Nora: I Think you already know? (Pause) Don't play the wounded party with Me Sarah. I know exactly what your up to. And it's going to stop.  
  
Sarah: I don't know what you think you know but...  
  
Nora: Does the Name Nicholas Parker mean anything to you?  
  
Nora and John studied her face, and realized that she knew more than she was saying.  
  
Nora: Like I said... Mind games are your territory. You're the one who claims to be so in love with Bo while the whole time you're conspiring behind his back.  
  
Sarah: I didn't have a choice... really.  
  
Nora: Why should I believe you. Even if you WERE being blackmailed, and I'm not saying I believe that. But even if you were, how could you ever go behind Bo's back? Wouldn't it have been easier to just trust him with the truth? He's the most forgiving person I know.  
  
Sarah: only when it comes to his precious Nora. You can do no wrong as far he's concerned. He dosn't know how wrong he is.  
  
Nora( angry): You know what? I give up. You obviously don't know what You had. It's your own dam fault that you lost him.  
  
Sarah: How is it MY fault? I thought you said he died?  
  
Nora: Never mind. I'm getting out of here before I say somthing that I WON'T regret.  
  
When she turned to leave, Sarah grabbed her by the arm.  
  
Sarah: You're not going anywhere until I get answers.  
  
She just looked at her.  
  
Nora: It would serve you right if I told you... But I would never betray Bo's confidence... even now.  
  
She yanked away from Sarah and lost her footing slightly. Sarah noticed the chain.  
  
Sarah: Is this what I think it is? are you engaged?  
  
John turned to Nora.  
  
John: I'd like to know the answer to that one myself?  
  
Nora: You know what? I've had enough of this whole conversation. You(Pointing to Sarah) You think I'm trash for coming into town and trying to break up your engagement. and You(Pointing to John) You think I'm trash for lying to your precious sister. That's it. I quit. You want the truth? Here it is. ..  
  
Sarah: Well get to it already...  
  
Nora(angry): Bo was already in my bed Sarah. And you know what? It was wonderful. You were so far from his mind it was funny.  
  
Sarah: No... No your lying... Bo would never...  
  
Nora: You wanted the truth Sarah. I gave it to you. If you couldn't handle it you shouldn't have asked.  
  
Sarah: But.. But when...  
  
Nora: The night of the storm. Lets just say we reconneted.  
  
Sarah was obviously thinking back and when she realized it was plausible she hauled off and tried to slap her. She grabbed her arm.  
  
Nora: NOBODY MESSES WITH ME. I'd behave if I were you.  
  
Sarah: What more could you possibly do? You've already taken Bo away from me?  
  
Nora: I'm sorry you got hurt. And I'm sorry it had to come out this way. But I'm not sorry it happened. I could never regret a single second with him. I loved him more than my own life. If you believe anything, please believe that. (To John) You coming?  
  
John: I'll be right there(To Sarah): I'm sorry things turned out this way. I love you. (He kissed her head)  
  
In the car:  
  
John: You never answered my question... you engaged?  
  
Nora: Yeah.  
  
John: Well then you really better hope that Bo forgives you for this. You and I both know he didn't want her to know.  
  
Nora: He'll understand.  
  
John: You better hope so.  
  
To Be Continued 


	13. Unfinished Business Part 12

Unfinished Business- Part 12  
  
The short distance from Llanfair to John and Natalie's place was probably the longest ride of Nora's life. She sat staring out the window, trying to stop herself from imagining the worst and having very little success. The already rising anxiety began to intensify as they heard a news bulletin on the radio and she began to hyperventilate. John was at a loss for what to do for the usually calm and collected Nora and decided to take her to the hospital to be on the safe side.  
  
After they wheeled her into the examining room, John had to make one of the hardest decisions of his life. He wasn't sure whether he should call Bo, given the circumstances, but he also knew that he would probably want to be there. With a heavy heart, he went to the pay phone and dialed the familiar number. After he heard John's voice on the answering machine, he picked up.  
  
John: I'm sorry for having to do this this way. Nora would probably kill me if she knew.  
  
Bo: What's wrong?  
  
John: I had to take her to the hospital.  
  
Bo: WHAT? Is she alright?  
  
John: I think she may be having a full fledged panic attack. She'll be ok once the doctors are able to get her to breathe.  
  
Bo: Why? She's not breathing?  
  
John (Sensing the panic in his voice): She can't catch her breath. Things like this happen you know?  
  
Bo: Yeah, but not with Nora. So what's going on John? Why did Nora freak out like that? Did you say something to upset her?  
  
John: I think you need to get down here. There's a lot more going on than you realize. (Pause) There are some Halloween costumes in the extra bedroom. Put one on. You can stay out of sight that way.  
  
Bo: You think I'm worried about my cover when the woman I love is in the hospital?  
  
John: Probably not... But the woman you love WILL be. So just do it ok? She doesn't need anything else to worry about.  
  
Bo: I'll be there as soon as I can.  
  
John was sitting in the waiting room when Bo, who was dressed as an old man, came up to him. He almost didn't recognize him.  
  
Bo: Any news on Nora yet?  
  
John: Not yet.  
  
He sat down next to him and there was a brief pause.  
  
Bo: So what's going on John? What happened?  
  
John (Pause): Sarah knows you slept with Nora. She's not too happy about it.  
  
Bo (Pausing): I thought you weren't going to tell her? Why would you want to hurt her like that?  
  
John: I didn't tell her Bo... Nora did.  
  
Bo: WHAT?  
  
John: Don't be mad ok. It was an accident. Sarah baited her.  
  
Bo: So that's what this is about isn't it? She thinks I'm going to leave her over this?  
  
John: Are you?  
  
Bo: No. For Gods sake John, I love her. I may not have wanted Sarah to know, but it's not the end of the world. Maybe it's better this way.  
  
John: That's what I said  
  
Bo: Ok, so why do you look so upset? Is there more to this than your saying?  
  
John (Pausing): We just heard a news bulletin on the radio right before she started hyperventilating... there's been another murder.  
  
Bo: Oh God... who was it this time?  
  
John (Upset): I'm sorry Bo. Sarah's gone.  
  
To Be Continued 


	14. Unfinished Business Part 13

Unfinished Buisness- Part 13  
  
Bo turned to face John, with a look of disbelief on his face. He understood completely now... Nora was blaming herself.  
  
Bo: I Should be offering my condolances to YOU... she was your sister.  
  
John: Yeah, I know. But you cared about her right?  
  
Bo: Yeah. Of course I did. I just couldn't give her what she wanted most in this world. I'm sorry that she died knowing that I hurt her like that.  
  
John: So am I... (Pause) Look, she deserved better than what she got. She wasn't a bad person Bo... she just got caught up with the wrong crowd... and she gave her heart to a man who would never love her back.  
  
Bo(Pausing): When I asked her to marry me, I had no idea I would ever see Nora again. As far as I knew, she was completely out of my life. I thought she never loved me John. You have no idea how much that hurt.  
  
John: If anyone knows the pain of losing Nora, it would be me. (Pause) I know that we didn't have anything close to what you do, but it still hurt. She pulled that same garbage on me... and it took years to get over.  
  
Bo: So how did you ... get over it... get over her? Believe me, I know that's not an easy thing to do... for me it was impossible.  
  
John: That's because she was your soulmate... she wasn't mine. (Pause) As hard as it was to accept that Nora would rather deal with things alone than to ever let me in, I had to accept it for my own peice of mind. I prayed she'd be ok. I even promised to be there if she ever needed me. But she never called... and she was never ok.  
  
Bo: So what did you do?  
  
John: I told Hank to take good care of her... I removed myself from the equasion. It killed me to walk away, but I knew it was better for both of us. In the end I was right. I found Natalie and she eventually found her way back to her heart. (Pause) You've always been the only one for her Bo. She's never made herself that Vulnerable with anyone else. Don't hurt her. She'd never survive losing you a second time.  
  
Bo: Neither would I John.(Pause) Now that I know what it feels like to hold her in my arms again, I could never go back to the way I was. I love her... and I can't imagine spending my life without her. She is my reason John... My reason for everything.  
  
John: Then go tell her that... and whatever you do, don't let her blame herself for Sarah's death. The only person responsible for that is that bastard running around.  
  
Bo: Don't I know it.  
  
Bo walked into Nora's hospital room just as she was starting to breathe a little easier. She was agitated when she couldn't recognize the man standing in front of her, but when the nurse was going to throw him out, she looked into his eyes and changed her mind. The nurse left them unattended when Nora lied and said she wanted to visit with her" Father."  
  
Bo: Haven't you had enough drama sweetheart?  
  
Nora: I can't believe you're here  
  
Bo: Why? Because you think I'm mad at you?  
  
Nora: I wouldn't blame you.  
  
Bo: Well let me put your fears to rest here sweetheart. I don't blame you... and I don't want you to blame yourself either. None of this is your fault. NONE of it. (He kisses her) Haven't you figured out that I'm crazy about you?  
  
Nora: I'm crazy about you too mr.  
  
Bo: Good...Does that mean you'll come with me on a little trip?  
  
Nora(Pausing): If this is your way of protecting me from you know who, you can forget it. I fight my own battles.  
  
Bo: Do you ever..  
  
She gave him a dirty look.  
  
Bo: Honey, this has nothing to do with protecting you.  
  
Nora: It dosn't?  
  
Bo: No. I want to take you away for entirely selfish reasons.  
  
Nora(Grinning at him): Define selfish?  
  
Bo(Whispering in her ear): I want to ravish you  
  
Nora: Now, what makes you think that's selfish? I want to do exactly the same thing to you...  
  
She pulled him into a passionate kiss before they realized where they were.  
  
Nora: I guess we can't do that here can we?  
  
Bo(Laughing): Not when you told the nurse I was your dad...  
  
Nora( laughing back at him): Well what was I supposed to do? I can't exactly explain to them that the man I love is dressed as an old man when he's supposed to be dead... and everyone already knows I loved you... so I don't think the greiving lover should be seen in a relationship with a "Much" older man this soon after her soulmate was killed...  
  
Bo: I Guess your right... so will you come?  
  
Nora: Bo, we don't have to go out of town to have our way with each other... we can always go back to the safehouse.  
  
Bo: I know... but I think it's time we went to see Matthew's grave. Do you think you're ready for that?  
  
To Be Continued 


	15. Unfinished Buisness Part 14

Unfinished Buisness- Chapter 14  
  
Nora turned to face Bo with tears in her eyes. She hadn't gone to see her brothers grave since he ws killed in the war nearly 30 years ago. She knew at some point she would have to but she just wasn't sure if this was it. Finally she took his hand.   
  
Nora: You really think this is the time Bo? It still hurts when I think about how he died.   
  
Bo: I know... and that's why we need to see him Nora. Matthew was a hero. He saved my life... and he also brought us together all those years ago. Don't you think he'd want to know that we're both ok?  
  
Nora: Somehow I think he already does. He's probably looking down on us right now.  
  
Bo: well you're probably right.... but I still think we should go see him.   
  
Nora: He's not there Bo. It's just his body. The person we know is right here. (She points to her heart) He'll always be with us Bo. We both loved him so much. Do we really have to go and see his grave to remember him?  
  
Bo: I think YOU do. (pause) Nora, I don't want anything to mess up what we have this time. You're facing Matthew's ghost right now. You need to put that behind you so we can move on. I think the only way you can do that is to visit his grave.  
  
Bo notices that look on her face and he pulls her into his arms.)  
  
Bo: I love you Nora. I'm only doing this for you. Please... will you do this for me? I promise I'll never leave your side.   
  
Nora(Placing a gentle kiss on his lips): I'd do anything for you. If you think this is what we need then I'm trusting you to know what's best.(Pause) But you're going to have to hold me up here Bo. I'm scared.   
  
Bo: Thank you for trusting me with your feelings. I know you hate asking anyone for anything. But you can be assured here sweetheart, I'll never let you fall.   
  
Nora: I know you won't. (They kiss) That's why I love you so much.   
  
Bo: Just so you know baby. This isn't easy for me either. I need you too.   
  
Nora: Then I'll be right here. Whatever you need, it's yours for the taking. I Love you.   
  
Bo: Maybe we should get out of here then.   
  
Nora: Yeah, maybe.   
  
There was a moment where they looked at each other longingly, and then he was gone. After signing her out of the hospital, they were on their way to vietnam.  
  
Scene: Vietnam Grave site, much later.   
  
Nora layed a flower on Matthews grave as Bo kneeled down beside her. She ran her hands across the name " Matthew Ryan Hanen." Neither of them quite knew what to say.  
  
Nora: Oh Matty, I still can't believe your gone. Even after all this time, I still miss you.  
  
Bo: Yeah, I miss you too Matthew. You did a lot of really great things. And you should be here with us now. I'll never forget that last gift you gave me... the gift of life.   
  
(They smiled at each other breifly)  
  
Nora: You know, I spent a lot of time running away from how I was feling. I walked away from the only man I've ever really loved. I never understood why I did those things before. But now I kind of think it might have had something to do with losing you. You were the ONE person who always believed in me Matthew. When I lost my one chamion, I kinda stopped chasing my dreams.   
  
Bo: You should start that again Nora. You can do anything you set your mind to.   
  
She smiled at him.  
  
Nora: I guess what I'm trying to say here is thanks Matthew. Even in death, you knew I would be ok. That's why you sent Bo to me isn't it. (They looked at each other) I know you played a part in bringing us together. And it was the best thing that ever happened to me.   
  
Bo: Me too. and I want you to know here and now Matthew, that I will always take care of your sister. I will always make sure she is safe and protected and happy. And I will always put her first. I will love her beyond reason for the rest of my life. That's a promise you can take to the bank.   
  
Nora: Oh Bo. I think that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.   
  
Bo: It's true Nora. I love you. I always have. I am going to spend the rest of my life making you deliriouisly happy.   
  
Nora: You already do. (They kiss) and I love you too. Thanks for making me come here. It was just what I needed.  
  
Bo: I know. But I think there's something we forgot to say. ( She looks at him a little confused before it finally dawned on her)  
  
Nora: Oh yeah. I think Matthew would want to know we're getting married. (Pause) You here that Big brother... me and your best friend Bo are getting married. I bet you would really have something to say if you were here wouldn't you? (She laughs slightly) But when you were all finished teasing me like always, you would wish us well. I know that you would be happy for us Matthew. And that really means alot to me. No matter wht it took to get us here, we finally made it. And like you always said, that's what is important. We are so in love Matty. So incredibly in love.  
  
Bo: That we are. And I hope that you would be happy about it if you were here. Because she is the answer to all of my prayers. And I can't wait to marry her.   
  
Nora(Smiling at him): I can't wait to marry you either. I love you so much. (They start kissing passionately)  
  
Bo: You know, I think we shoould take this conversation back to out hotel don't you?  
  
Nora: I think that would be a good idea. Lets go.  
  
They get up and start to walk away when they feel a cold breeze. They smile at each other.  
  
Nora: That was Matthew wishing us well.   
  
Bo: I know. I felt it too.   
  
And with that they walked away.  
  
Scene: Hotel room, a little later  
  
Nora walks out of the bathroom wearing a sexy negligee. Bo had turned on some music and lit some candles. She smiled at him.  
  
Nora: Oh goody. You finally got rid of that old mans costume. I can finally look at the real Bo Buchanan.   
  
They start kissing.  
  
Bo: Do you have any idea what you do to me Red? I want you.   
  
Nora(Smiling): And I want you... right here, right now, for the rest of the night and beyond.   
  
Bo: I'm all yours.... forever.   
  
They kiss passionately before falling down on the bed where they would make incredible love for the rest of the night.   
  
To Be Continued 


	16. Unfinished Buisness Part 15

Unfinished Business- Part 15

A couple of months have now passed and it was getting more and more difficult to hide the fact that Bo was actually alive. They both hated lying to everyone but they also knew there was no other way if they wanted to catch this Psychopath... and preferably before someone else got killed. But everything changed on the night of September 16th.

The day had started just like any other day. They had woken up in each other's arms. They had reached for each other out of desperation and ended up making love for hours. They had eaten breakfast and taken a shower together. She kissed him goodbye and promised to be back as soon as possible. He had actually watched her get in that car and drive away just like he had so many times before. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Everything had seemed exactly as it had since this whole thing started. But still... still he had felt this nagging pain in his heart the minute she was out the door. He knew she was in trouble and he couldn't figure out why... or even what this unforeseen danger could be. He only knew that life as they knew it was about to take a detour.

Nora was driving towards John's when she felt her world go fuzzy. She managed to pick up the phone and call him. She said only that she had to go to the hospital. She warned him not to bother Bo with this because she was probably fine. She had been feeling dizzy for weeks now. She promised she'd call as soon as she knew anything. But before she could finish the conversation the phone went dead. John screamed her name but all he got was silence. When he heard the dial tone, he knew something was wrong. He pressed re-dial and got her voicemail. Now there was only one thing he could do... he had to call Bo. He had to bring him out of hiding. Nora's life could depend on it.

The minute John walked in the door, Bo could sense something was wrong. He could see it in his eyes... and he knew it had to do with Nora. He could feel it to the very core of his being.

Bo: What is it? What's wrong with Nora?

John (Pausing): I got a call from her. She said she was going to the hospital.

Bo (Cutting him off): WHAT? Why was she going to the hospital? Is she Ok?

John: I don't know Bo. She said she was feeling dizzy. But... but we got cut off before she could finish. Something's wrong Bo... When I called back, all I got was her voicemail.

Bo: I don't understand. She always has that thing turned on. Always.

John: I know... (Pausing) You don't look so surprised though. What gives?

Bo: Nora and I are connected John. I felt it... The minute she walked out that door.

John: Well we've got to find her Bo. You've got to come out of hiding. (Pause) I hate doing this but there's no other way. You're the only one who might be able to help us find her.

Bo: You know I don't give a dam about anything but her. So what are we waiting for? Lets get out of here.

They took off like a bat out of hell, knowing that the more time that passed, the more danger Nora would be in. No. He wouldn't go there. He refused to even consider the possibility. Nora would be all right. They would find her ... And then they could get back to their future. The future that would give them everything they never had before. That was the way this was going to play out. He refused to accept anything other than a life with her. He couldn't go through another moment without her. He wouldn't survive it this time.

Bo: Why is it taking so long? Dam it John. Where is she?

John: You've got to calm down Bo. You're not going to do any of us any good if you lose it.

Bo: You expect me to be calm? The woman I love is missing. I know dam well you'd be the same way if it was Natalie. DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!

John: All right fine. Then think. Where would Nora go?

Bo: I... Wait a minute? (He starts thinking back to this morning) Oh my God. I think I know where she is.

John: Where?

Bo: She said something about putting the past to rest. She was probably heading towards the airport.

John: Airport? Why?

Bo: Today's the day that our baby died. She probably wanted to say goodbye... or at least try to make some sort of sense of it all.

John: Well then we better hope she made it there. She could be anywhere.

John started to speed up as Bo stared out the window. Please God. Let her be all right. They never made it to the airport. They found her car on the side of the road by the bridge. Bo's heart sunk at the sight before him.

To Be Continued


	17. Unfinished Buisness Part 16

Unfinished Business- Part 16

Bo didn't have to say a word; John could tell exactly what was going through his head. Guilt; Fear; Anger; and about a million different emotions all were making themselves known at the same time. It was as if the world as he knew it was moving in slow motion. He couldn't breathe; He felt like he couldn't move at all; the only thing he could remember how to do was scream but nothing would come out of his mouth. John took his cues from Bo and placed a frantic 911 call.

John: It's Agent Mcbain... I need an ambulance down here NOW. We've got one of our own down.

He hung up the phone just in time to watch Bo cradling Nora in his arms. He had never seen Bo cry in all the time he had known him, but this time he had lost his will to fight it. He had removed the Red Scarf from her Neck and looked down at all the bruises covering her body. He nearly lost it when he realized that she was barely breathing.

Bo: What the hell is taking so long? She doesn't have much time John.

John kneeled down beside Bo as he mumbled something to himself. He could tell he was blaming himself and he couldn't let that happen. Nora was his Partner; if anyone was to blame it was him. He should have been watching her back He should have been doing something other than what he had done. ; He had assumed she was out of danger; and given the killer an opening to strike. He had left her alone with a madman who was, in all likelihood, obsessed with her. He had ignored all of the signs that had pointed to a connection with her; and in the long run he had left her to fend for herself. If she didn't survive this he'd never forgive himself. Nobody would ever be ok without Nora. She was the heart of the agency and lord knows she was Bo's.

John: Bo, you've got to calm down. This isn't doing Nora any good.

Bo: I let her down John. I promised I'd keep her safe and I failed. I failed her... the woman I love more than life itself. How can I ever look at her again?

John: Don't go there Bo. This isn't your fault. You did everything you could for her. You loved her.

Bo: What good is that going to do her now? She's barely breathing.

John: But she's NOT dead Bo. And she's a fighter. She loves you with everything in her being. She's not checking out... not when she's got so much to live for. (Pause) You've fought so hard for your love... she'd fight death itself to come back to you and FINALLY become your wife.

Bo smiled softly as he turned back to the woman cradled in his arms. He placed a gentle kiss on her head as he brushed the hair back from her face.

Bo: You hear that Red? You're going to be ok. You keep fighting baby. Fight whatever you have to, to come back to the man who's crazy about you. Please... please don't leave me. I don't think I could make it without you again. You ARE my heart. Without you... God Red, I don't have a prayer.

He was wrapping her up in his jacket when the EMT finally arrived on the scene. He watched as they loaded her onto the stretcher and into the ambulance. He refused to be shut out and insisted on riding with her to the hospital. She never moved an inch the whole way there, where Bo held her frozen hands in his and prayed.

When they got to the hospital, they took her into the Emergency Room immediately. He stood outside the window and watched as they hooked her up to a million different Machines. He felt like he was going to lose his footing when he felt a pair of arms encircle him.

Rachel (Tears in her eyes): Why her? Why does it ALWAYS have to be her? She'd never hurt anyone. Oh Bo, what are we going to do if we lose her?

Bo (Pausing): That's not going to happen Rach. She'll be fine. She has to be.

Rachel: What if she's not? What if...

She became emotional and Bo took her in his arms. It was at that moment that the dcctors came out.

Doctor: We've got a problem.

To Be Continued


	18. Unfinished Buisness Part 17

Unfinished Business- Part 17

Bo and Rachel turned to look at the doctor's, afraid to ask what was wrong, knowing they had to. They could only hope it wasn't something terribly serious.

Bo: What do you mean you have a problem? Dam it Doc. I don't care what you have to do just DO IT. I'm not going to loose the woman I love. You got that. It's not an option. It's... it's just not ok.

Doctor: Look Mr. Buchanan, we're doing everything we can.

Bo: Well try harder.

Doctor: She's in pretty bad shape here Mr. Buchanan. She needs surgery. If she doesn't get it...

Bo: WHAT? What are you telling me? If she doesn't get surgery she'll die?

Doctor: there's a chance. She's hemorrhaging pretty badly. If we can't get it under control, she could bleed to death.

Bo: Ok? So what are you waiting for? Why aren't you doing anything about it?

Doctor: it's not that simple. She's pregnant. If we go in and do the surgery, she could lose the baby.

Bo (losing his footing): Oh God. That's what was wrong with her.

Rachel takes Bo's hand to keep him from loosing it. She knew this was going to be the hardest decision of his life and she didn't want to make it any worse. He was going to need all the support he could get.

Bo: I can't believe this happening again. We already lost one child. Now you're telling me we could lose another. This isn't right. That woman in that hospital bed is my whole life. I love her with everything inside me. But why? Why is it so hard for us to have a child of our own? I... I just don't get it.

Doctor: I'm sorry. I know this must be difficult for you. But...

Bo: But what you're telling me is that I have to choose between my fiancé and my child? How can I make that kind of choice? How? It's impossible. (To the doctor) I have to talk to Nora. Can I see her?

Doctor: Of course you can. Right this way.

Rachel walked Bo walk away and it broke her heart. He was going to ask Nora for permission to risk their child's life to save hers. And what about her mom? How would she ever survive losing another child with the man she's always been crazy about? This wasn't fair. None of this made any sense. None of it was fair.

Bo walked into Nora's hospital room and had to hold the tears inside. He could feel a lump form in his throat and all he wanted to do was break down and cry. He couldn't stand to see her hooked up to so many different machines. Slowly, he took her hand.

Bo: You always have to do things the hard way don't you sweetheart? I need you to be ok Red. You know I can't do this without you. You... You're supposed to be my wife Baby. I'm not letting you out of that promise. You also told me you wanted to build a family with me. Well guess what? That dream is coming true. We're going to have a baby. Finally. But if you don't wake up and get well, none of it will be possible. They say you need surgery. Say you could bleed to death. But I know better. I know that all you need is a little ammunition. So I'll give you all the ammunition you need Red. It's right here in my heart. I love you with everything I am and ever will be. I want you to marry me right now, in this hospital room, as soon as you open up those beautiful brown eyes of yours. Because you know what? I can't stand to spend another second without being able to call you my wife.

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and noticed that her body heat had managed to warm up just a little. Maybe this was a good sign he thought. Maybe she was slowly coming out of it. Just then the doctors came in and Bo was forced to make a decision.

Bo: I don't know if you can hear me Red, but if you can, you've got to let me know what I'm supposed to do. I don't want to lose either of you.

When she squeezed his hand, he took that as a sign that she was giving him her permission to do whatever he thought was necessary.

Bo: Do it Doc. Whatever you have to do to save my fiancé then just do it. But please be careful. If there's any way you can save our child...

Doctor: We'll do everything we can I promise. There's still a chance they both can survive.

Bo: Thanks. (Turning to Nora) I'll be right outside sweetie. You just do whatever you have to to fight for your life and our child's. I want you well when I give you my surprise. I Love you. (He kissed her head)

After he left, John and Natalie, who had now arrived at the hospital, greeted him.

Bo: I'm glad you're here John. I need your help.

John: Ok, with what?

Bo: Well call it a feeling but I really think Nora's going to be ok. I want to give her the best reason I know of to keep fighting.

Natalie: She already has one Uncle Bo. And he's standing right here. We all know how much you love her.

Bo: Thanks sweetie. But I want to do more. I want to marry her tonight.

Rachel: What? Bo, she hasn't even woken up yet. Are you sure this is a good idea?

Bo: It's the best one I've got Rachel. I don't want to wait any longer to make her my wife. Every time we put it off something goes wrong. This proves it. I just want her to wake up and marry me. Is that too much to ask for?

John: I don't think it is. In fact, I think it's a great idea. (Pause) Everybody's talking about how much you love her and I finally get that you do. But I know better than anyone how much SHE loves you. All she's wanted for as long as I can remember is to be with you. If you want to give her a reason to fight, this just might be it.

Bo: I'm so glad you feel that way. I just promised her I'd marry her when she opens her eyes. I don't know if she could hear me but I really don't want to break a promise to her. That's where you come in.

John: Ok? How So?

Bo: I need you to get it together. I can't leave John. I promised her I'd be here. Do you think you could track down a justice of the piece and put together something decent for her to wear? I know she won't want to get married in a hospital gown.

Natalie: Nobody does. But I don't think you should leave fashion to John. I'll take care of that.

Bo: Oh thank you honey.

Natalie: Well if you love this woman enough to want to marry her in the hospital then she must be pretty special.

Bo: She is. She's the greatest woman I know. I'm honored that she loves me even half as much as I love her. I just can't wait any longer Nat. I almost lost her. I won't loose her again.

Natalie: Well then that's good enough for me. Come on John; let's go get this wedding put together before Nora wakes up. We've got some lovebirds that can't wait to get married.

John looked at his wife and smiled. She was a sucker for happily ever after and it was clear that this was one wedding that was simply written in the stars. If he could give Nora a little happiness then it was worth it. She had been through far too much already.

John looked back at Bo and Rachel one more time.

John: You owe me for this Commissioner. You know that don't you?

Bo and Rachel laughed slightly as they walked away.

Rachel: He hates shopping doesn't he?

Bo: Yeah... But he loves Nora. He'll do it for her... and the wife that he's crazy about.

Rachel: That makes you happy doesn't it? That John's married...

Bo: You mean would I be threatened if he weren't?

Rachel: Yeah. They WERE involved after all.

Bo: I know. But I trust her. I'm not worried about John. I know he will always care about her. She's his partner. And he loved her once upon a time. But they moved on Rachel. Your mother has a way of pushing everyone who cares about her away. She did it with John. Eventually he just gave up. I'm not saying I blame him. You have no idea how many times she's made me want to do the same.

Rachel: So why didn't you Bo? You never gave up on my mom. And she gave you so many reasons to do just that. But you always came back. You always believed in her. Why?

Bo: Because when you love someone as much as I love your mom, enough is never enough. Yes she's hurt me... badly. But She's also made me so incredibly happy. I can't imagine loving anyone else. Which is probably why I never could give my heart completely to someone else. She was still there pulling me back. And I don't regret a second of it. She's pure happiness for me... and she's the only one who ever had my heart and soul. I love her with everything inside me. That is worth all the pain.

Rachel: It is?

Bo: Of course it is. I ache for her Rachel. When we're not together, I feel like I'm loosing a part of myself. When we are, I just can't get enough of her.

Rachel: Oh Bo. Thank you. Thank you so much.

Bo: For what?

Rachel: For loving my mom... She doesn't make it easy you know? Thanks for never bailing on her. I think you may be the one person who can help make her whole again. Your love is all she needs. I don't know what she'd do if she ever lost you again.

Bo: Don't worry about that Rach. This time it's for keeps. You see, I need her too. We're never going to loose each other ever again.

Rachel: I'm glad to hear you say that. You both deserve to be happy.

They hug.

Bo: Come on Kid. Lets go get some coffee. I think its going to be a long night.

TBC


	19. Unfinished Buisness Final Chapter

Unfinished Business- Final Chapter

The time seemed to move by in slow motion as Nora's family bounded together praying for the miracle that would bring her back to them. Out of everyone sitting in that waiting room, the one person who never gave up hope was Bo, who continued to believe that she was just resting to get up her strength. Every one of them loved her and every one of them had stories to tell of how she had changed their lives, but no one more so than Bo… cause for him, she had given him his heart and that was the greatest gift of all. He was just about to recall the time when he had first seen her in Vietnam when the doctors came out of the operating room. Bo couldn't tell if it was good news or bad news by the look on his face, but he was the only one with enough courage to approach the subject, as everyone else just stared, afraid of the worst.

Bo: How is she Doc?

Doctor (Pausing): She's awake… and she's asking for you.

Bo (Feeling a sense of relief): Does that mean what I think it means?

Doctor: You've got one hell of a resilient Fiancé' in there. I've never seen anything like this before.

Bo: That's because you don't know Nora like I do. She's not a quitter. When the odds say she can't make it, she'll find a way to pull through just to prove everyone wrong.

Doctor: Yeah, well, not only did she make it through surgery with flying colors, but she seems to have passed that resilience on to your child.

Bo: Oh God… You were able to save our child?

Doctor: Well what I can say… It's hard to fight against those genes. Your little boy or girl was determined to make it though this just like their mother was. (Pause) You want to see her or not?

Bo: You couldn't keep me away. Thanks.

The doctor led Bo away as her family broke down, crying sobs of relief that Bo had been right all along and that Nora had come back to them.

Nora's Hospital room.

Bo walked into her room and saw her smiling at him.

Nora: Well what took you so long? I was waiting for you.

Bo: Well then I apologize. (He kissed her on the head) How do you feel?

Nora: Much better now that you're here. (Pause) Did you hear the good news?

Bo: Yeah, looks like we're going to be parents again huh?

Nora: Yeah, it does. (Bo sits down next to her and takes her hand in his)

Bo: Oh honey, you have no idea how scared I was when I saw you lying there. I thought I had lost you… thought we had lost our second chance.

Nora: Don't you know that I would fight to the death to come back to you? How can I leave when we have a wedding to get to?

Bo: Did you…

Nora: Yeah Bo, I heard you. I know how hard you fought to keep our child and me alive. I had to come back to you so I could make everything ok for all of us. You can't take all of this on yourself Bo. Your just one man.

Bo: Yeah… One man who is crazy about you.

(He kissed her)

Nora: Did you catch the killer this time?

Bo: Yeah, we did. He made a mistake by going after you.

Nora: You didn't do anything stupid did you?

Bo (Laughing slightly): You know me too well you know that?

Nora: That didn't answer my question now did it?

Bo: Don't worry sweetheart… John kept me from doing too much damage.

Nora: Remind me to thank him later… (Pause) Now about that wedding.

Bo: Soon baby… really, really soon.

About an hour later Natalie and John showed up with the final touches for the wedding. Bo left so Natalie could help Nora into her dress, which was a beautiful white sequined gown. She also placed a wreath of flowers on her head to complete the look. She handed her a small bouquet of flowers she had picked up and then snapped her picture with the portable camera she picket up to document. Now they were ready for the ceremony.

Bo took his place by Nora's bedside as her family looked on.

Bo: You know, I still remember the first time I ever saw you. You were a vision then Nora and you still are. Everything good in me is because of you. You gave me my heart on that day in Vietnam. At first it was because we had both lost a wonderful person that was Matthew, but then it became more… so much more. You may have broken my heart a couple times over the years… But you know what that's ok. I can't imagine ever loving anyone as much as I love you. It's more than you just becoming my wife today sweetheart… You're my whole life. I don't want to spend another second without you.

Nora: Oh Bo… I know that I really don't deserve to be standing here with you today. I left you so many times because I thought it would be better for you. You see, I always thought there was something in me that wasn't good enough for you… and I was terrified that once you saw that you'd never want anything to do with me. I figured it was better to spare us both in the beginning than to spend a lifetime and then find out it wasn't going to work. That's why I lied to you and said I didn't love you. That couldn't be further from the truth. I loved you from the first moment I saw you. You were my reason for everything. And no matter where I was or who I was with, it was always you I was thinking of. You're my heart Bo Buchanan. And you always will be.

After Bo and Nora were pronounced man and wife they sealed the deal with a kiss. Rachel arranged to have the sunroom turned into a Hawaiian paradise for their honeymoon. They spent the night lying in each other's arms, planning their future.

About a month later Nora was released from the hospital and she and Bo were able to take a real honeymoon to the Hawaiian Islands, where they spent their time making love and seeing the sights. Nora's pregnancy went smoothly until the six month where she was confined to bed rest. Bo took off from work and took care of her, despite her protests. A couple months later she gave birth to their son Matthew, who they named after Nora's Brother and Bo's best friend whom they both lost in the war more than 30 years ago.

The End.


End file.
